Worlds Salvation
by epic insanity666
Summary: My life was always boring for me, I'd put up with things I don't want to but than One night something happened... like a falling star for a wish
1. Chapter 1

Parra hell

**I own nothing **

Let's just say my life is basically normal and quiet. Boring every day just making me wish it would change, but it never did after every star I see falling. But it never changes. I wake up every morning hoping for things to be different, again it never is. My school is like hell for a child or in my case teenager. I would get picked on for my name always pushing me towards that damn rope. But I never had the courage to do it, so I just endure. And that keeps me going knowing I have friends in small places.

_Oc POV_

_The day always ended as usual… boring, I would take my dog for a walk when the sun goes down enjoying the night air. I would always feel like a dog. Kind of funny because I'm standing beside my dog; Sox._

_Blame my sister for having an odd name for a dog, but it's agreeable since his paws are white like he's wearing them. But I felt different this night. Like I was being watched every time I turned the feeling would vanish like it was never there, I began to quicken my pace back home hoping whoever was secretly following me backed down and went their own way. If my luck finally went good for once. Luckily I had my skateboard which helped me go faster._

_I was half way home before I noticed a shooting star far bigger than the other ones, like it was for a special occasion. _

'_I wish my life wasn't boring'_

_Before I knew it the star was shooting right at me, causing me to run away making my do bark happily not noticing the star above I could feel my heart racing noticing the lights around me beginning to blur replaced by brighter ones, this caused me to slowly become dizzy making me fall making me look up at a pure white orb. The only thing I could hear before I blacked out was the sound of Sox barking. Until I heard a voice "You are chosen"_

_Great Now I'm in hell._

Orb's POV yes the orb is alive

_The boy was unconscious as I approached, I could hear his pain. His misery, but I could feel small amounts of joy, it was my choice to choose him he was the worlds last hope of survival. So I did what he wished for… I gave him a better life._

Third POV

The world was warm and sunny, the sounds of birds chirping could be heard as a figure sat unconscious against a tree, he was dressed in small combat armor over his black hoodie, with grey jeans and Blood red Sneakers, fingerless leather gloves and black glasses that were half hidden under thick black hair that fell loosely before his eyes both silver fluttered open causing them to widen instantly as he was licked by a dog which he recognized

"Sox, oh my god we're alive" cheered the boy hugging the dog happily before his attention was brought to reality

"Where exactly are we?" the teen whispered causing the dog to whimper as he stood up noticing his short figure confusing him as he walked forward followed by his dog before they both stopped at the sound of growling making them alarmed as they heard a small roar

"Oh shit!" yelled the boy running beside Sox who barked

"Don't worry it's probably just a bear" the boy assured turning his head to see his chaser which was a bear like creature with a bone white mask and red eyes

"That's definitely not a Bear!" shouted the boy ducking just in time as a paw swiped at him until another sent him flying forward crashing into a tree that broke on impact leaving the boy in pain as blood dripped from his mouth in a cough until the boy groaned turning his head to see Sox barking at the bear startling it before Sox was sent to his side whimpering as it crawled to the boy taking a defensive stance as the bear like creature approached growling as it stood up on its back legs bringing up its left paw before the boy lifted up his right hand that glowed grey and purple as he felt his internal organs slowly heal

"You don't mess with Kolbe croft fucker" the boy grinned before he instinctively sent a bolt of grey fire at the bears head leaving nothing but a scorched stump as the bear fell down dead letting the boy go limp in exhaustion while Sox sat against him whimpering as the boy lost consciousness while hearing faint footsteps and worried shouts.

'_**Hey kid... wake up...' **__spoke a soft echoed voice as Kolbe floated in an abyss of darkness with his eyes open with emptiness blinking every so hours until he felt his back nudged making him hiss in pain until he finally noticed his body for example... 1. His body seemed smaller noticed the size between him and sox before coming here and 3. He felt two things on the side of his head and something sway above his ass both which alarmed Kolbe to the top_

'_He still asleep__**?**__' spoke a feminine voice causing the voice from before to grumble in annoyance_

'_I can hear you both... whoever you are' thought Kolbe before he heard a soft chuckle from the male voice and a giggle from the female voice_

'_**we.../**__We...' spoke the two voices as Kolbe felt his feet touch ground as the world began to brighten up to show a man in his early thirties in a samurai outfit which held a sun shaped crown on the top while a woman stood beside him in her mid twenties wearing a traditional kimono and a pure white circle in the top of the crown she wore she smiled motherly towards Kolbe who smiled nervously until he noticed his hands_

"_Are yin/ __**and yang**__" spoke the duo proudly causing Kolbe to look between the two with a look of pure confusion as the duo took a fighting stance back to back_

"_Uh okay... I'm going to pretend i know you two for years and say what the heck are you two idiots doing?" questioned Kolbe further surprised as the duo fell over one another making Kolbe stifle a laugh as the two reminded Kolbe of himself and one of his two sisters which made him look down in sorrow which caught the attention of Yin while Yang grumbled onto his feet until he noticed the downside mood of Kolbe_

"_**Hey kid what's gotten you so down?**__" questioned Yang as he stood beside Kolbe who look up as he felt the man's hand on his shoulder like an older sibling_

"_Just thinking of how I'm gonna get back home" said Kolbe before he felt him and yang pulled into a group hug by Yin_

"_Oh quit worrying this is what you wished for right, for you're life to not be so depressing... and boring... now I'm feeling depressed" said Yin before she cried in mockery before the world shimmered _

"_Well this is when you wake up kiddo, now before you wa..." began Yin only to have Kolbe vanish _

"_Oh come on!" cried Yin in annoyance until she heard Yang chuckling_

"_**You do remember we can mentally speak with him, right?**__" informed Yang which caused Yin to stand with her mouth in shock._

"_Again come on!" yelled Yin as Yang laughed._

Everything was a blur as Kolbe felt himself waking up... the good side about this feeling was the warm blanket that and the fact that his ears kept flicking at any sudden sounds... wait his ears were flicking.

It was at that moment that Kolbe bolted upright only to hiss in pain as he felt his right hip burn making him look down and gasp at the sight of bandages around his hip until he looked around in confusion as he looked around to see a small room with a window that showed what looked like a half medieval slash modern day buildings which made his memory flash until he heard a door open showing a little girl with blue hair and cat ears shocking Kolbe as she held a tray of extra bandages making her blink as the duo made eye contact while she blushed by walking to the bed before hastily walking back to the door

"Daddy, the boys awake!" informed the girl causing Kolbe to look around the room in worry until the girl stood at the bedside table with a proud smile which Kolbe blushed towards until the door opened to show a man in his early twenties blinking in surprise followed by an older man who had a firm build wearing blacksmith clothing and a golden brown hair while his ears were those of a wolf

"Anastasia get him something to eat please" said the older man as he moved towards Kolbe who blinked in confusion as the man smiled in relief

"You gave us a scare when you didn't wake up" said the man as Kolbe leaned upward ignoring the pain until the man pushed him down lightly

"Don't move so much, you're wounds might be healing but you can't move freely yet" informed the man as the younger one moved to the wardrobe of the room and bring out a pair of clothes and place them on the bed before he left

"Do you remember anything?" questioned the man making Kolbe look around in confusion

"I only remember my name" stated Kolbe with a look of panic which the man smiled kindly towards

"Well My name is John, the little girl you've already met is my daughter Anastasia, what's your name?" questioned the now named John kindly before the little girl returned with a tray of food smiling shyly before she almost fell due to a four legged pet of Kolbe running to the bed while Anastasia stood beside the bed

"I made them myself" said Anastasia shyly as Kolbe hesitantly picked up a cookie sniffing it before biting down instantly love the cookie as he took two more while Sox attempted to take one until he was stopped by Kolbe which made the dog back up happily as he was given a cookie by Anastasia who smiled happily as John stood up straight with a smile before he was called down from the door by a female voice

"I'll leave you two alone... oh that reminds me You haven't told me your name" said John as he turned around to see Kolbe clearing his throat with a swallow

"Kolbe, Kolbe croft" said the boy happily with a smile.

**I apologise to those who have read worlds salvation but due to some comments (The arsehole who bagged my name who can suck his boyfriends) has made me thinking of rewriting it so this will provide a more story towards the canon of Rwby**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been three years since Kolbe woke up in this world he had learned a lot during his stay, it turns out he'd woken up in one of the cities of remnant, he was instantly welcomed into the family that found him another good thing about waking up for once it also turns out Kolbe is one of the people known as Faunus. A wolf one of that. This for some reason made Kolbe excited after finding all this out. It all seemed happy for the family they owned a small cafe slash dust shop with various customers it was called something like king of dust or something, but it was always comforting as Kolbe stuck around to help the family which were called stark's. Who had three children, the oldest named Albert stark, and Anastasia stark while the youngest was Alexander stark. But all three were very dedicated to helping others with Albert enrolling into beacon while Anastasia had been enrolled into signal academy with a proud smile on her mother and fathers face. But to the present... it was almost quiet in the shop as Kolbe restocked the shelves while Anastasia helped Alex run the cafe part of the store all smiling as the latest customer paid and left with a friendly farewell.

"So what's signal like?" questioned Kolbe from the shelves causing Anna after giving her a nickname to turn towards him with a smile.

"It's amazing; It's like what my dad said it was like I made a few friends" said Anna excitedly making Kolbe sigh as he finished restocking moving to a chair beside Anna who giggled as he rubbed his eyes

"Why don't you come to signal with me, You'd love it?" questioned Anna causing Kolbe to sigh as he rubbed his neck in thought before both heard the soft chuckling of John as he stood beside Anna

"You could make other friends out in public than in here, why don't you go with Anastasia one day see what it's like" said John causing Kolbe to sigh before he felt a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention for John, and Anastasia's mother, Hannah

"Kolbe, If it's not too much for you but could you help me go to the bank to make a deposit please" requested Hannah causing Kolbe smile with a nod as he stood up retrieving a jumper before he made his way beside Ms. Stark who hummed to herself as Kolbe used his hearing to focus on various conversations, it still had Kolbe getting used to the hearing but annoyed him while he slept always waking him up.

"Are you dosing off again Kolbe?" said Hannah as she stood at the bank entrance watching Kolbe walk by in thought until he spun around to follow her inside not knowing the future events that would change his life in this world...

"Ah, Hello ms Stark a pleasure to see you here again" said the bank manager showing a fake smile which Kolbe instantly noticed with narrowed eyes until he sighed sitting down in wait for what felt like hours as the human customers merely glared to Kolbe who sat reading a weapons magazine for hunters and huntresses sighing as he flipped the page until the hairs on the back of his neck stood up making him halt his reading making him look up to see various people speaking to bank employee's making his eyes narrow as he noticed men in black suits red lenses sun glasses making Kolbe tense as he noticed all holding hand guns while the employee's froze along with the civilians all holding looks of fear

"Get on the ground!" ordered one of the men causing everyone to fall to the floor in fear not noticing Kolbe stay on the couch in fear until he was noticed making him drop down instantly as one of the men moved towards him with a look of anger grabbing Kolbe by the neck and drag him to the now grouped up civilians sobbing as they coward away from the weapons

"Kolbe, are you ok?" whispered Hannah as Kolbe crawled to the safety among the now labelled hostages stopping as he sat beside Hannah who was now shaking in fear as the criminals made preparations for a gunfight between the law enforcers

"Get the hostages ready for Ransome... and get the bank money too" ordered the leader of the criminals making Kolbe gulp as he saw the scowl on the leaders face

"the kid with the wolf ears goes first... than the rest!" ordered the man as Kolbe froze as he was dragged away from the group with Hannah reaching for him until she was smacked away making Kolbe gasp as he was dragged away making him struggle until he was punched to the floor making him wince as he felt his right cheek swell as his hands were restrained leaving him in a room alone looking around in fear as one man stood on guard crossing his arms as Kolbe glared towards him scowling as he looked away making the man chuckle evilly as he took a seat facing Kolbe who continued glaring for minutes before he stood up and kicked Kolbe in the face breaking the teens nose violently

"Settle down you little pup, go cry when this is over" growled the man as he sat back down in guard smirking evilly as he heard Kolbe whimpering as he crawled back to the corner of the room hiding his face while glaring until what felt like hours until the man groaned

"What's taking so damn long!?" growled the man as he stood up moving towards the door with his back towards Kolbe who saw an opportunity which he took

"What the...?" said the man before he was tackled to the floor feeling punch after punch by Kolbe who snarl as he continued his assault until his right fist was caught giving the thug what he needed to kick Kolbe off of his chest letting him stand up and aim his handgun at the now frozen teen as the handgun aimed at his head showing the criminal spit out a drop of blood with a scowl

"That was real stupid kid, trying to fight a man trained with a weapon... how stupid can you animals be?" said the man angrily as he approached Kolbe before he backhanded him to the floor making him snarl until he felt the gun barrel against his foreheads making him freeze with the look of anger in his eyes

"I don't think the police would care for a dead animal" commented the man before everything went dark for Kolbe.

Until it was lit up by a pure white void which showed Yin and yang standing stiff in silence as they watched Kolbe stand up in fear as he felt his forehead wincing as he felt a hole which made him panic

"_I'd say hello happily but... it seems you haven't awakened you're abilities yet" _spoke Yin with a sad expression while yang had one of outrage making Kolbe gulp as the man approached Kolbe who backed away in fear until he felt himself against a wall confusing him until he looked up to see the angered look of yang before he placed his right hand softly onto Kolbe's forehead until he was stopped by Yin

"_Yang she said we can't interfere with this" _argued Yin in worry looking to Kolbe for a second before she was shrugged away

"_**he won't live if we don't interfere, It's either him or us!"**_ yelled Yang causing Yin to look at him with fearful eyes until they were replaced by determined ones nodding curtly as she turned to Kolbe with a proud grin making him blink as she let her left hand over Yang's who showed a smile of happiness

"_**What we're about to do kid**__/ will give you unimaginable power/ __**but do not abuse this gift**_" said the duo like a mage talking to its apprentice before his mind was assault with images and knowledge making his mind rip apart and rebuild as Yin and Yang began to shimmer into dust that flowed towards the wound on Kolbe's forehead, leaving Yin's face as it slowly faded away

"_Whoever did this to you... make him suffer by ripping off his arm!" _ requested Yin with a wild smirk as she faded into Kolbe making the teen blink as he felt the bullet pushed out as the world was replaced by the room that would have been his death place making Kolbe twitch as untold rage filled his system feeling the knowledge given to him shift his body into an unstoppable form showing reptilian based metal armour that looked organic to the human eye, and that human eye... was filled with pure fear as Kolbe's face was replaced by one with a skeletal grin that held razor sharp teeth and bloodlust filled eyes with the left eye twitching viciously

"_**HAHAHAHAHA... Oh how much I'll enjoy this**_" laughed Kolbe as he felt his right hand grow knife like claws that hummed as it moved with Kolbe's fighting stance

"What... what are you?" questioned the man in fear as Kolbe's hand reverted back to its armoured state before he summoned a staff with a curved end away from his body making the man gasp as a blade grew from the side which resembled a scythe

"_**I really will enjoy this**_" purred Kolbe as he spun the scythe with ease giggling before he lunged forward with his mouth open wide with a laugh biting down onto the man's shoulder which made him cry out in pain as his right arm was torn off letting blood scatter over the floor before the man was brutally beaten to death with his own limb with Kolbe laughing in enjoyment before he burst through the door in a blur laughing with his mouth wide open to show the rows of teeth with blood that fell to the floor as Kolbe moved in a blur taking out each criminal one by one until finally Kolbe came into view startling everyone as he giggled and hissed before he grunted ripping off his shoulder guards which turned to dust followed by the rest of the armour, showing an exhausted Kolbe as he fell to his knees as the police flooded the building holding in there last lunch at the sight of blood that surrounded Kolbe and his arms making Hannah gasp as she approached in fear making him look up with golden eyes before he was lifted up from the grounds by paramedics followed by Hannah as Kolbe felt his forehead in fear fainting in relief as he was taken to the hospital.

**The next day**

The room was silent... the only sounds heard of were the soft breathes of a little girl who slept at the side of the bed that held Kolbe who merely stared at the ceiling in thought as he lifted his left hand to inspect it feeling his muscles shift into long claws before it shifted back making Kolbe wince as he slowly leaned up smiling kindly as he noticed Anastasia sleeping softly at his bed until he looked to his left seeing a man casually sitting patiently with a mug of coffee

"Hello young man" he greeted calmly making Kolbe hug Anastasia protectively on instinct causing the man to smile

"I have no intentions on hurting you're family..." began the man until Kolbe interrupted him

"They aren't my family... just people to fill my loneliness" stated Kolbe sadly hugging Anastasia softly which made her stir in her sleep hugging Kolbe back while he smiled until he turned back to the man

"Well I'm sorry if you're an orphan... why don't i see if one of my friends can take you in?" offered the man causing Kolbe to look down to Anastasia with worried eyes until he looked back to the man in caution until he relaxed at no sign of hostility in the man's eyes.

"Will I be able to visit them?" questioned Kolbe as he looked back to Anastasia before he felt a hand on his left shoulder leading to the man

"Of course" said the man as he went to the door

"I didn't catch your name" said Kolbe as he looked to the man who turned around

"Prof. Ozpin" answered the man calmly with a smile

"Kolbe... a pleasure to me you" said Kolbe as Ozpin smiled before he left Kolbe with Anastasia.

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed the slaughter stay tuned for more chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Ascend from shadows  
and watch the sun rise.

**Now this will hold both Black and Yellow trailers if i missed anything please inform me politely not "You idiot you forgot that part" but please stay tuned for more chapters and I'm asking people for what to name my weapons so enjoy. I own NOTHING**

Your hopes have become my burden.  
I will find my own liberation...

All was silent as a girl sat on a rock in forever fall forest, this girl was an agent of the white fang and partner to Adam Taurus who stepped into the picture at the perfect moment

"Blake... It's time" he stated causing the girl to turn and nod not noticing a figure watch from a distance with his form shrouded in shadows behind a tree only letting his eyes glow golden before he moved closer to the duo as they stood at the edge of a steep hill as a train tooted in the distance before the duo leaped forward as the train zoomed by again not noticing a figure fall by the train using the perfect moment to catch the train without a ticket

"*Whistle* talk about a close call" muttered the figure as he crouched low as it watched the duo run to a train car with Adam slicing the bay door for the duo to enter allowing the figure to stand up straight and let the shroud flow away showing Kolbe, wearing a sleeveless shirt, grey blood stained jeans, blood red sneakers looking like they were previously cleaned while a trench coat sat on his shoulders with a hood attached to it, the most recognisable piece of clothing Kolbe wore was the lower part of a mask full black with a white grin scratched onto it.

"Like Adam says... _**Perfect**_" purred Kolbe before he zoomed forward to the car that Blake and Adam entered grinning as he did the most idiotic thing someone could think of... headbutt his way through the top entrance hanging upside down with two triple barrelled revolvers in hand

"Hands... ah crap" growled Kolbe as he dropped down showing a symbol on the back of his coat before he found a still working robot.

**( . ) for description for the symbol) **

"Intruder Identify yourself" ordered the robot as it aimed a damaged limb towards Kolbe who merely shoved it out of the way as he progressed

"I'm here for a kitty" chuckled Kolbe as he silently opened a door to see Adam and Blake fighting more robots causing Kolbe to simply stand as the duo entered the next car after the last robot went down making Kolbe shake his head as he followed pulling out his twin revolvers casually as he fazed through the door unnoticed as he heard Blake and Adam talk

"Perfect... move up to the next car" said Adam as he closed a crate

"I'll set the charges" added Adam which worried Kolbe as his instinct flared to life as he heard Blake speak

"What about the crew members?" questioned Blake worriedly as Kolbe silently stood before the door

"What about them?" said Adam heartlessly again perfect timing for a giant robotic spider dropped in front of Kolbe who vanished into the shadows as the two charged only for Blake to be knocked down by the robot causing Kolbe to materialise as Adam was sent back letting the robot lift up its leg until Kolbe zoomed by halting its stomp as he appeared in a blur stunning Blake as he laughed insanely giving Adam enough time to pick up Blake and stand at the door turning to see the robot charge up a cannon with Blake seeing Kolbe appear behind them unnoticed by Adam while Blake stared into Kolbe's golden eyes before he nodded to the robot as a warning before the duo were sent flying by the blast leaving Kolbe standing charred until his skin and clothing regenerated vanishing as the robot leaped after the duo followed by Kolbe who materialised behind Adam with his arms crossed letting Blake hear him chuckle as his form morphed into reptilian based metal armour showing a grin of razor sharp teeth and small spikes erupting from his two shoulders making him look deadly even to look at before Blake ran to the other car.

"_**Let the sins of the guilty rain upon the innocent**_" chuckled Kolbe before he backflipped over Adam who stood shocked as the robot sent a beam towards Kolbe... only to be stopped by a large shield of shadows with Kolbe's right arm being the base of the shield until the beam began to die down showing a grinning Kolbe as he turned to Adam who took a fighting stance until Kolbe vanished into a cloud of shadows which lead to Blake with Kolbe crouching beside her as he rematerialised with his face showing a smirk

"Goodbye... Adam" said Blake before Kolbe severed the link to the train leaving Adam behind as he stood beside Blake who looked like she was on the verge of tears until she felt Kolbe's hand on her left shoulder which made her feel comfort surprisingly as she saw his smile before he gestured for her to follow him into the train which she hesitantly did, turning back before following.

The following week at an apartment in vale the hotel was silent as Kolbe sat at a desk typing repeatedly on a computer while Blake sat on the bed reading one of her many books.

"Why did you help me run?" questioned Blake out of nowhere causing Kolbe to sigh and turn around with his hands intertwined

"I saw a woman suffering and thought 'Help her you idiot'" said Kolbe with a smile before his watch went off causing him to shut down the software before it vanished into smoke with him standing

"Head to beacon academy, you'll be safe there" stated Kolbe as he handed her a transcript to the famous school making her frown as she took it from him as he made his way to the door

"Will i see you again?" questioned Blake as she looked up to see Kolbe turn and smile

"Of course, we'll keep in touch" said Kolbe with a salute before closing the door to see the night sky and broken moon causing him to leap upward to a roof which showed the city of vale causing Kolbe to crack his neck in boredom as he casually walked along the roof humming casually again before he leaped to another roof moving to a well known dance club that Kolbe happily landed before.

"Why does someone need so much neon lights?" questioned Kolbe preparing to enter the club until he stopped at the sound of a motorcycle skidding to a stop which made Kolbe blink as his glasses fogged up much to his surprise making him frown as he cleaned them before he entered after the blonde haired girl from the motorcycle making his way to the bar and sit casually ignoring the various eyes until he snarled to a man who backed away in fear

"I'll have a strawberry tequila if you have those" ordered Kolbe before he was approached by a man who Kolbe recognised as Junior who wore a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a mustache.

"Piss off _**or I'll rip off your arms**_?" growled Kolbe before Junior backed away to annoy the blonde girl

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?" said Junior much to Kolbe's amusement

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like junior" replied the girl causing Kolbe to materialise a party blower and blow causing all attention to land on him as he merely chuckled while downing the drink breaking the glass after finishing growling like a lion as the two continued speaking

"Well you seem to know who i am, you got a name sweetheart?" questioned Junior

"Yes Junior I've got several but instead of calling me sweetheart you can call me sir!" said the girl before she grabbed his jewels making Kolbe grin evilly as Junior's voice went high

"People say you know everything, Tell where to find her and I'll let you go" ordered the girl which made Kolbe shiver as he stood up seeing the henchmen take fighting stances

"I haven't seen her before, I swear" cried Junior in pain

"Excuse me?"

"I swear SIR" grunted Junior as his jewels were grabbed tighter

"Hm It seems we have an audience, this must be very embarrassing for you, huh awkward?" said the girl looking to Kolbe who had his arms crossed while smirking

"Listen, Blondie, sir! If you wanna make it outta this club alive, then I suggest you let me go. Now!" cried Junior as the blonde looked back to him before she released his jewels making Kolbe chuckle evilly as the henchmen backed away

"Your gonna pay for that" declared Junior as he walked by leaving Kolbe as the duo moved to the middle of the dance floor making Kolbe out up his right hand with three fingers up for a count slowly counting until it finished did Junior fly by making Kolbe chuckle as he turned to the fighting making him grin as he turned the music off halting the fighting as the spot light went to Kolbe who stood at the Dj stand kicking the Dj off the stand for him to clap his hands once with a Grin

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Hello and welcome to the beatdown club now for our next contestant a beauty among the fires of the sun, Yang Xiao Long. Wave one BEGIN!" cheered Kolbe as he smashed the microphone onto the floor followed by the music returning.

**(Black strobe I'm a man) **

Kolbe moved like a blur as he knocked a few of the henchmen to the ground letting him leap into the air before standing back to back with the now named yang who had Ember Celica activated making her giggle as Kolbe spun her around while she knocked the attacking henchmen back letting her see Kolbe take a dancing bow

"May i have this dance?" said Kolbe as he sent shadows in the shape of humans to fight most of the henchmen allowing Yang to smirk as she bowed back before she smirked with Kolbe as they took dancing stances dancing happily while punching and kicking any henchmen that approached with Kolbe laughing happily as he kneed a man back allowing him to rest Yang on his knee for support while he fired his right revolver that fired knock out rounds before he continued dancing with Yang who giggled as he spun her happily before again she rested on his knee seeing him grin while also noticing his wolf ears standing up

"Haha I haven't danced like this since i was five" chuckled Kolbe as he let Yang spin away while punching two henchmen back allowing her to giggle again as Kolbe elbowed a man in the face breaking the sunglasses happily before Yang blew a kiss and continue her own fights leaving Kolbe surrounded showing him grinning evilly as his mouth became skeletal in a grin before he made his hands into organic Gauntlets making him laugh as he and yang leaped into the air smiling at each other before falling back down both making shockwaves that took out most of the goons leaving Kolbe and yang standing both smirking until they both noticed the malachite twins standing side by side

"Melanie, whoare these two?" questioned one of the twins making Kolbe step forward with a grin followed by Yang who smirked

"I don't know, Miltia, but we should teach them a lesson" said Melanie causing Kolbe to stretch his hands before he howled as his body shifted into a more humanoid wolf leaving his pants while his shirt became shadows showing him panting angrily while Yang blinked in surprise making Kolbe turn to show a wolfish grin before he took a fighting stance in a crouch beside Yang who giggled until the music changed

**(Hollywood undead been to hell)**

"You can have Fido" stated Melanie in panic as she charged towards yang leaving her twin sister against Kolbe who howled and charged causing Miltia to duck under a lunge which allowed her to strike Kolbe with her wrist blades making Kolbe bleed as she backed away in fear as he growled until his wounds healed making Miltia blink in shock as he shifted back into his human form leaving him in his pants and shoes while wearing fingerless gloves making Miltia blush, giving Kolbe the perfect opportunity to strike as everything went into slow motion making Kolbe smirk as he ran to Miltia's side unnoticed as time resumed leaving a confused Miltia until she heard a lions purr while yang reloaded Ember Celica at the sign of a downed Melanie with yang standing ready for another fight until she blushed at Kolbe's build until she shook her head as Kolbe kicked her to Yang who sent punch after punch until Miltia stood for seconds until falling into unconsciousness beside her sister leaving Kolbe and yang in the dance floor with Kolbe bowing gentlemanly until the lights dimmed before shutting off leaving the top lights on until Junior appeared holding a bazooka

"Your gonna pay for this!" he simply said making Kolbe snicker as he and yang both took fighting stances before Junior fired making Yang jump back while Kolbe held both his wrist up as the missiles made contact with a cloud before it fell to show Kolbe behind a shield of black sand before it became thin air with Kolbe relaxing moving to Yang side while she shot back the remaining missiles joined by Kolbe as he fired his two revolvers taking the ones Yang missed before the stopped leaving a large cloud before Junior charged forward catching Kolbe by surprise as he was sent flying into a skid leaving Yang against Junior until Junior was sent skidding back making Kolbe appear beside yang until he noticed Juniors broken bat in his left hands while his right held...

'Oh shit!' thought Kolbe before Yang ignited with golden fire giving Kolbe an idea as his hair grew longer and wilder before it became pitch black fire

'Monty Oum you genius' thought Kolbe excitedly as Yang's attention was caught by his sudden power change making her grin as her red eyes moved back to a fear induced Junior who turned to run until he felt himself trip on his own foot as Kolbe and yang charged both fighting with full strength, with Yang using her strength along with Kolbe who grinned with yang who now used her feet and fists deafening Kolbe with the shotgun blasts that her heard until it stopped giving Kolbe a clear striking target making him swing Yang by the hands making her blink as he spun before sending her feet first towards Junior who shot through the window with a bang making Kolbe shake his head like a dog as he reverted back to his original one smirking as he leaped after yang who was talking to a very familiar girl in a red cloak which Kolbe froze on sight.

"You again!?" gasped the girl as she saw Kolbe preparing to leap away until he winced as he felt both looking towards him

"Uh hi" spoke Kolbe until he saw yang's eyes go red again while he gulped

"BYE!" cried Kolbe as he vanished as yang took a step towards his last spot watching the cloud follow suit into thin air.

"Yang...?" said the girl as yang flinched as she turned expecting an angry sister until she saw Ruby hold in her excitement

"Why did you let him run, He has awesome weapons!" yelled the girl which made Kolbe smirk as he sat on a roof a few miles away.

**And chapter 3 completed hope people enjoyed the show so stay posted for more chapters later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I own nothing **

It had been one day after encountering Ruby and a near death experience giving Yang for Kolbe, who at the moment had his eyes closed while he slept waiting patiently for the airship from beacon. His snores was the only noise that could be heard among the teens also waiting some looking at him with frowns until he snorted himself awake minutes before he noticed the airship gliding down towards him and the other now excited students as it slowed to a stop on the dock designed for the vehicle

"Well its time for fun" muttered Kolbe as he followed the many teens onto the ship with him sitting down in silence cracking his neck slightly with a sigh rubbing his eyes tiredly with a yawn looking around until he noticed a simple girl with rabbit ears and brown hair who had a look of nervousness while unconsciously sitting on the same bench as Kolbe who chuckled, startling her from her thoughts as he smiled genuinely

"Nervous?" questioned Kolbe with a smile making the girl stutter until he held up a hand

"If you don't want to talk I understand" said Kolbe happily making the girl blush silently until she gulped

"I.. I am nervous, but over all excited for beacon" said the girl starting with a stutter until Kolbe turned around with a smile

"Well, You're not the only one" stated Kolbe with a smile making the girl blush while hiding her face with her ears until she snapped upward

"My name is Velvet, sorry I forgot my manners" said the girl while shaking a startled Kolbe's hand while he blinked until they both felt the airship take off, with Velvet sitting in silence once again only with a bit of comfort to the young man beside her

"My names Kolbe by the way" was Kolbe's reply as he felt his stomach relax from the falling sensation which was replaced by his heart pounding making Velvet sit again in silence with her looking to Kolbe in worry until he flashed a weak smile while his eyes closed

"Are you okay Kolbe?" Velvet questioned in worry as all colour from Kolbe's face drained to a pale white as the trip to beacon continued with Kolbe going unconscious much to Velvet's embarrassment as he hugged her left arm softly, but over all making her smile shyly before she noticed Kolbe's wolf ears twitch at a sudden outburst of laughter which made her flinch as she recognised the evil laugh of her old bully; Cardin Winchester.

"Hey how many freaks is it gonna take to keep these animals out of school?" Cardin Chuckled evilly as he held a backpack away from a female dog Faunus who attempted to get it back only to be shoved to the ground by a teen in dark grey armor with light grey edges holding an evil smirk, all this went for minutes until velvet felt her arm released making her look down to see Kolbe gone before she looked back up to see Kolbe walking to her old bully, making her panic as Cardin and the teen noticed Kolbe, allowing the girl to grab the bag and run to Kolbe's side in panic until she looked to Kolbe with her head tilted back seeing his attire which consisted of a trench coat, grey cargo pants tainted with dried blood much to her shock, clean white sneakers that had red rims and a sleeveless shirt under the coat. But what got her attention was the blood red streaks in Kolbe's dark hair.

"Well it seems another animal wants to play" taunted Cardin causing the teen to smirk until they saw Kolbe's right hand become knife like claws making them both gulp while the other students gasped in shock

"Are they giving you trouble?" questioned Kolbe as he turned to the girl Faunus who nodded hesitantly in fear making Kolbe turn back to the two males who stood shocked as Kolbe's eyes became blood red making him take one step towards them with his right hands ready until he felt a hand grab his left shoulder making Kolbe turn to see an employee of the ship with a warning to not cause trouble making Kolbe scoff as he relaxed his right hand back to normal

"You got lucky runt!" growled Kolbe before he went back to velvet followed by the Faunus girl who sat between the two in worry and nervousness leaving the two in silence before Kolbe closed his eyes tiredly, leaning on his left hand while snoring lightly.

'Well at least Cardin's scared of me' thought Kolbe in victory as he continued snoring until he felt his right shoulder nudged waking him up as he turned to see the girl with a blush.

"Thank you for standing up for me" praised the girl gaining a kind smile from Kolbe who ruffled her hair making her scrunch her face with a blush before an hour passed did the duo arrive at a dock.

"A new journey begins!" cheered Kolbe as he leaped from the bench he and Velvet sat on making Velvet blush as Kolbe held her bridal style as he casually exited the air ship with the crowd ignoring the confused looks from most people until he softly put Velvet down much to the girls disappointment.

"I'll see you later, I have something to do" said Kolbe as his features changed shocking Velvet as the red streaks in his hair became blonde while his height lowered to hers with Kolbe's eyes going sky blue

"Just look for this face and it'll be me" chuckled Kolbe as he began walking to the left for minutes until he caught a familiar red cloaked girl on the floor with a suitcase under her feet along with no one else other than Weiss schnee and ruby rose who was getting to her feet both oblivious to Kolbe's presence.

"What are you doing?! Do you know the kind of damage you could have caused?!" yelled the Heiress making Kolbe's eyes go back to blood red before he gripped his right wrist as small amounts of black smoke shrouded it until he took a deep breath letting his eyes go back to blue making him sigh in frustration

'Oh my god will she ever shut up?' thought Kolbe as his left eyebrow twitched in aggravation

"Give me that!. This is dust mined and purified from the schnee quarry." Stated Weiss as she took a briefcase from Ruby

"What are you brain dead Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy!" continued Weiss as she shook a vial causing Kolbe to help Ruby to her feet getting a small "thank you" from said girl while Weiss glared at him.

"Are you even listening to me! Is any of this sinking in. What have you got to say for yourself?!" yelled Weiss shaking the vial in Kolbe's face which made him panic as his nose tingled

'Oh shit' panicked Kolbe as he sneezed covering the trio in a dust cloud with Kolbe blind by black making him frown as he heard the two talking until the black around him became Weiss leaping off of his face while holding her skirt while Kolbe gasped for breath he didn't even notice he held.

"You pervertive idiot!" shrieked Weiss making Kolbe cover his now noticeable wolf ears which shocked both Weiss and Ruby as his hair became black and his eyes went blood red

"Would you SHUT UP! GOD YOU SOUND LIKE A FUCKING DOG WHISTLE!" growled Kolbe as he stood up towering over Weiss who stepped back as he rubbed his left ear not noticing his appearance revert back until he noticed Ruby looking up to him, which earned him an excited smile and a shocked look from Weiss

"YOU!" Yelled/Cheered the duo making Kolbe wince as he was tackled into a hug by Ruby

"You-have-to-show-me-you're-weapons-please-I'll-be-your-friend-forever!" cheered Ruby as she sat on Kolbe who blinked in surprise as he looked to the left and saw Blake smile happily while he stared back with a look saying "I helped you, now help me". Which was ignored as Blake walked away followed by Kolbe after escaping the vice like grip of Ruby, it had been minutes until he now stood beside Blake who was reading her books

"Reading Ninja's of love i see" humoured Kolbe as Blake yelped at his sudden appearance making her blush as he simply grinned until he noticed a familiar man step onto the stage making him chuckle as he crossed his arms

"He hasn't changed a bit" mumbled Kolbe to himself making Blake frown until she looked to the stage

"I'll... Keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all i see is wasted energy, in need of purpose... direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Said Ozpin before the stage was echoed with a bark making Kolbe perk up at the familiar bark making him grin playfully as a dog came into view making Ruby and yang awe at its cuteness until it spotted Kolbe who patted his legs making the dog bark happily as it ran to his feet.

"Hey Buddy have you been behaving. Whose a good boy" cooed Kolbe as he kneeled down while ruffling the fur of the dog making Blake step back in worry as Kolbe stood up whistling for the dog to sit by his side.

"When did you have a dog?" questioned Blake as she stepped to Kolbe's side making the dog sniff her feet uncomfortably until it barked happily as it sat down.

"His names Sox" answered Kolbe as Blake hesitantly patted said dog's ears making Sox lie down with a yawn until the first year students were told to go to the ballroom for the night making Kolbe roll his shoulders as he and Blake walked side by side in silence until Kolbe's ears twitched as he saw Velvet walking to them making him smile as Blake stopped at his side

"Why is you're hair back to normal?" questioned velvet as she stood in front of Kolbe who scratched his right ear nervously until Sox barked at velvet's side happily making her pat his ears happily making her smile as Sox ran ahead followed by the trio until they were given bed rolls which Kolbe shrugged to making his way to the change rooms in silence looking around before letting his shirt and coat vanished leaving him in a black tank top with a smile on it along with the words 'disturbed' beneath it letting him take off his blood stained pants which he replaced with boxer shorts making him smile as he pulled out a phone and headphones designed for his wolf ears making him hum as he left the lockers until he noticed a blonde walk by him carrying a onesie which Kolbe almost face palmed for until he found himself beside Blake who was reading her book until Kolbe sat beside her with his earpieces already plugged into the phone making her frown as she head the lyrics

"I can hear the music you know" she stated casually making Kolbe chuckle as he pulled one out turning to see her frowning face as she listened more

"What kind of music do you listen to?" questioned Blake as she took the headpiece and place it near her second pare of ears

"The band is 10 years, the song is shoot it out from the album feeding the wolves" stated Kolbe happily which Blake giggled towards making him frown with a raised eyebrow

"What's so funny?" questioned Kolbe with a frown making Blake smile heartedly

"It's funny because you're a wolf Faunus" said Blake happily making Kolbe pout until he was approached by Yang and Ruby With Yang looking at Kolbe with glaring eyes which made Kolbe gulp nervously while Blake went back to reading.

"Hey... uh i didn't catch your name when we met?" Said Ruby nervously making Kolbe look up with his head tilted sideways while his ears tilted more making him look adorable

"Names Kolbe, Kolbe croft" said Kolbe with a smile until he noticed the threatening look from Yang which he gulped towards until attention was aimed towards Blake who began reading her book only to be interrupted

"I should probably go, before Sox bites someone" said Kolbe as he stood up and left the four girls instantly spotting Sox being hugged by a girl with orange hair and in pink pyjama's while a boy in a Japanese themed sleepwear attempted to free said dog which barked happily at the sight of Kolbe who coughed

"Can I have my dog back please" requested Kolbe causing the girl to pout as she dropped Sox at her feet waving as it crawled to Kolbe in worry, looking left to right as Sox followed Kolbe to a sleeping roll

"Rest up buddy, you'll see me tomorrow" was all Kolbe said before falling into sleep with Sox lying at his side letting their minds fall into a slumber until Kolbe reopened his eyes to feel himself falling making him scream for a second until he hit the floor with a grunt making him groan as he leaned up to see the white void making him blink in surprise as he stood up looking in every direction until he noticed a presence to his left stepping back to see a girl his own age in pure white robes with golden trims and a golden crown that resembled an angels ring; making Kolbe stare at her with millions of questions breeding in his mind until his thoughts were interrupted when the girl smiled genuinely making him feel comfort at her golden iris'

"It has been a while since we last met, how have you been?" said the girl nervously making Kolbe frown as he felt himself sit down making him jump slightly while the girl giggled

"Who are you?" questioned Kolbe letting curiosity known in his voice as the girl sat on a throne

"My name is Shirubā, the reason you've been living in this world" the girl stated letting her form become dust which glowed as it moved to Kolbe who covered his eyes while the world was shrouded in a bright glow before it went black with a giggle.

**Finally I've got this down now hope people enjoy and I'm also asking for any oc idea's for the team, if you wish to help I'd appreciate it and also I've thought about it and am deciding for people to figure out a song for me one like red like roses. So please enjoy future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

Kolbe if he could describe his confusion, would have yelled in his dreams as he now stood in an old fashioned city street with people in old British clothing walking in various directions; but what got Kolbe's attention was the fact they're faces were blank like slender man blank only with colour much to Kolbe's relief as he decided to walk with the crowd looking in any direction as he unconsciously walked among the crowd until he began to noticed some faces which Kolbe slowly recognised making him smile as he was in a now familiar environment before he felt himself falling making him flail until his eyes closed with him groaning himself awake to notice two things. 1) He felt his right shoulder being hugged. And second he could hear soft breaths in said direction. It was hard for Kolbe to hold back a smirk as he noticed Blake snuggled against his shoulder with a smile until Kolbe wiggled out of her grip leaving her to sleep in silence as he stood up scratching his ears tiredly as he went into the lockers easily finding his locker that he carved an evil grin.

It took seconds for Kolbe to dress himself, gather his weapons summoning two mini scythes at his thoughts before letting them vanished into small sparks of fire, his thoughts were halted as he noticed Sox sleeping beside Ruby who held him in her sleep, making Kolbe stifle a laugh as he silently left for the cafeteria. sitting alone as he was given pancakes by a surprised employee as he nodded with a smile before taking the tray, eating for minutes until he was joined by the other students along with Sox who ran to his side followed by Ruby and Yang who ate happily

"So, Kolbe We haven't really asked what kind of weapons you have" said Ruby excitedly causing Kolbe to blink in worry as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"I got it confiscated" stated Kolbe flatly making the sisters deadpan as he smiled sheepishly until Ruby pouted in defeat which made Kolbe smile as his planned surprise was gonna make her faint in excitement

"But don't worry, I have something more awesome" said Kolbe which made Ruby perk up with a smile before the students were requested to Beacons cliff with Kolbe standing casually with his arms crossed with Velvet to his left while overlooking the forest letting his ears twitch as he could hear birds in the distance.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" stated Ozpin holding his famous mug of Coffee which Kolbe still sighed towards. Seriously who would keep an old mug?. Kolbe's thoughts were interrupted when he felt his senses flare into life.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Stated Ozpin as Juane Arc frowned at the answer before Kolbe was sent flying with a scream that made everyone deadpan.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY…" cheered Kolbe as his voice began to lower as he free fell in the sky making him chuckle as he spun in mid air before landing on the ground with a crater destroying most of the trees that surrounded him, his senses still flaring Kolbe took a fighting stance as he looked in every direction until he ran to his left hearing various animals in his surrounding area until he leaped upward to the tree line moving in a blur until he came to a stop at the sound of voices making him frown as he dropped down to the floor, looking in any direction until he caught sight of red and blue.

"Jaune!" yelled Kolbe causing the duo to turn and see Kolbe leap over a large bush with a grin

"Yo" greeted Kolbe with a salute while the girl and Juane smiled as he approached them

"This must be Pyrrah Nikos, a pleasure to meet you" said Kolbe with a bow before he followed the duo for an hour until they came upon a cave with scribbles on the sides with stick figures and a scorpion but unconsciously followed the duo inside letting the two light a fire while Kolbe continued on needing no use for the light since his sight was one of a Faunus. It was going smoothly until Jaune tripped over

"Really?" questioned Kolbe in a joking tone as he approached the duo who stood in the dark in silence

"Do you feel that?" questioned Pyrrah as she looked up

"Soul crushing regret?/Idiotic hope?" said the two males in downed voices before they began walking again until they all saw a golden glow.

"The relic!" exclaimed Jaune happily while Kolbe and Pyrrah hesitantly followed watching in curiosity as Jaune went to grab the golden object, only for it to move away.

"Hey, Bad relic! Bad relic!" said Jaune which made Kolbe tense as a memory of hilarity came to his mind. Except the hilarity was replaced by fear as Jaune grabbed the relic which lifted him into the air as the light eliminated a Death stalker.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Jaune as Kolbe and Pyrrah bolted for the exit followed by Jaune and the Grimm. seeing the sun light as they ran a good distance from the cave before the Death stalker crashed through with Jaune still holding on tight, making Kolbe gulp as it looked bigger than the usual ones.

"Pyrrah! This is not the relic! It's not!" cried Jaune before he was sent flying with the two following him with their eyes before turning back around to smile nervously before running after Juane.

"Why the fuck does it have to be us!?" shouted Kolbe as he and Pyrrah ran for their very lives while avoiding the Grimms attacks with Kolbe looking back in time to see the stinger rear back and zoom towards Pyrrah causing Kolbe to groan as he shoved her forward making her turn around in time to see Kolbe impaled by the stinger making Pyrrah gasp as he was sent flying after being lifted upward leaving Pyrrah alone as she ran holding back tears as she saw one good friend flung away.

Elsewhere

It was silent after minutes of untold destruction as a lone teen lay down on a destroyed tree truck, he was unmoving for minutes until the wound on his chest and back healed allowing the teen to gasp as he shot up to his feet until he winced in pain as he felt his chest

"Owww" grunted Kolbe as he leaned against a tree looking up before he began to walk in the direction he was originally going until he heard a trig snap followed by a female gasp along with a male groan as Kolbe stopped scanning the surrounding areas before he whistled

"I know your there" sighed Kolbe as he crossed his arms tapping his right foot in annoyance until two figures emerged from the bushes showing them to be male and female Faunus making Kolbe smile as his wolf ears perked up making the two relax.

The male was wearing an outfit that reminded Kolbe of Dante from DMC only with green hair, clothing and fox ears strangely enough while the girl wore something similar to Fu from Naruto, except her hair was chocolate brown with leopard ears and spots on her head... and the big ass fucking battle axe on her back.

"So I take it you saw me land?" questioned Kolbe as he began walking followed by the two, both holding their weapons at the ready as they followed at each side of Kolbe until he sighed

"We don't need to worry about the Grimm, I can't pick up any scents" stated Kolbe causing the two to relax as they followed him further before he quickened his pace at the sight of a nevermore with a white and red dot on its side.

"We may need to hurry" said the male teen as he looked up getting an agreed nod from Kolbe and the girl before they ran.

"My names Isaac by the way, this here a Diana" introduced the boy as he ran beside Kolbe while the girl saluted with two fingers while smiling letting her eyes glow green as a large tree trunk sprouted from the ground making a walking path for the trio with Kolbe commando leaping to the side allowing the duo to walk above both sharing a worried look until Kolbe leaped upward with a tower of shadows that resembled ashes, that sooner became a humanoid beast that ran with a proud snarl as it knocked a tree aside with Kolbe turning around with a smirk as the duo looked at him with shocked eyes before they were lifted onto its back surprising the duo more as it became a wolf with a saddle manifesting for them while Kolbe steered with a pair of reigns which he carelessly let drop to his feet.

"What Kind of semblance do you have to be able to do this!?" yelled Isaac in awe and respect as Kolbe made a mini gun from ashes keeping himself balanced

"My semblance? Have no idea!" yelled Kolbe over the howl of the wolf while the duo looked at him in shock as they came to a clearing showing the nevermore flying above until Kolbe noticed Yang, Blake, Ruby, Nora, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrah, and Weiss... Along with the fucker who sent him flying with a hole in his chest.

"There you are you fucker!" growled Kolbe as he crouched down shrouding himself in shadows before leaping upward in a spiral leaving Isaac and Diana riding the wolf as it ran to the temple while the others watched Kolbe soar through the sky letting the mini gun vanish as his body was covered by metal organic based armour with a toothed mouth that was open with a smile that held a hysterical laugh.

"**IT'S PAYBACK TIME BITCH!**" roared Kolbe as he flipped in mid air allowing him to see the Death stalker below him, making him clench his fist as it was shrouded in black fire that ignited on his collar bones looking like a mane.

"**Burn those who hear** **Ruggito****di fuoco**" laughed Kolbe as he landed in front of the death stalker shocking those watching as the area around him erupted around him in a perfect circle that exploded with an intense heat that burnt the Grimm to ashes before Kolbe stood up on a pillar looking around to be in shock himself at the end results.

"HOLY SHIT I DID THIS!?" yelled Kolbe in awe before he leaped to the temple dusting himself off after letting his clotthing revert back to his usual trench caot and jeans that were now clean thanks to his transformation, he was standing in silence until he felt his right cheek slapped by an angered weiss making him rub his cheek while she grabbed her now throbbing right hand in pain.

"You dunce!" growled Weiss in both worry and annoyance before she looked up to see the Nevermore flapping above while steering clear from Kolbe who scowled as he felt his right arm twitch before turning back to Weiss.

"What did i do wrong, All i did was... " said Kolbe before stopping his rant as a thought crossed his mind.

"Alert all the Grimm of our position" informed Isaac while facepalming himself making Weiss nod in agrement while hiding a small blush.

"We need to get out of here, we don't have the fire power to fight hordes of grimm let's grab the relics and go" said Ruby getting everyones attention before they nodded with Yang smiling proudly as the teens grabbed a relic.

"Run and live, That's a plan i can get behind" said jaune with a smile

"Did that make you excited?" questioned Kolbe as he ran beside Ruby after she dropped down from a rock.

"That was totally awesome!" said Ruby with a smile until she saw the feral grin on Kolbe's face as he ran beside her making her slow down in time to duck for a hiding spot as the nevermore flew into view followed by the rest with Kolbe commando rolling to Isaac and Diana beside Ren and Nora who smiled nervously.

"So how are we today?" said Kolbe attempting to start a conversation until he was shushed by Ren who made Kolbe hold up two of his hands in defeat until Ren frowned.

"Where are your weapons?" questioned Nora and isaac in confusion making Kolbe shrug as he stood up and jogged into the open with a feral grin.

"Yo bird brains, Over here!" Kolbe yelled with his hands cupping his mouth. Making him turn and run as the bird grimm swooped towards him until he back flipped out of its open mouth sweating nervously as he skidded backwards watching the bird skid over the ground before correcting its footing cawing towards Kolbe as he summoned his twin scythes roaring in defiance as he took a fighting stance until he bolted to its feet swipping at its under belly before skidding backwards while the Grimm cawed in pain as it flew upward with Kolbe looking up until he heard distant howls.

"Crap!" growled Kolbe before he was joined by Isaac who held two SMG's

"I'm with you all the way buddy" stated Isaac which made Kolbe smirk as he took a running stance while isaac crouched while holding a rifle with three barrels and bayonets all lighting up with fire.

"Light em up when you see them" said Kolbe as Isaac nodded not noticing Kolbe shroud himself in shadows while his eyes glowed golden, just as a pack of Beowolf's ran into view followed by five Ursa until Isaac shot them to bits leaving the Beowolf's to Kolbe who exploded much to Isaac's shock... until he noticed the armor he wore.

It was like he was looking at the devil himself as Kolbe stood up tall, growling as he flexed his shoulders that bared two spikes one smaller than the other making him look more menacing as his spine had smaller spikes running up his spine with an animalic style, but what got Isaac's atention most was the wide open mouth that let out a laugh of insanity before lunging forward with a trail of black fire where his feet once were.

"what the hell?" questioned Isaac before he turned to see Diana running to his side in shock until she gestured for him to follow turning back as Kolbe slaughtered the Grimm in his wake until he noticed the nevermore flying back howling as he leaped upward with a scythe manifesting behind him as he slowly stopped ascending allowing him to grab the scythe before stabbing the back of its neck, making it caw as he grabbed the feathers.

"Fly like the bird you are!" cheered Kolbe as he steered its head to the cliff face where the others were on making him laugh as he flew over the bridge much to the others shock

"Ruby get weiss to make platforms on the cliff wall so you can run up it, the rest of the plan can be up to you!" yelled Kolbe as he flew away for them to prepare until Kolbe lost control slightly stomping the birds head in annoyance as he turned it around smirking as he saw Ruby waiting on the rope of Blakes weapon along with a black glyph behind her.

"Ok hope this works" muttered Kolbe as he flew to the end of the bridge with Kolbe letting the Nevermore slam head first into the wall before Kolbe saw Ruby flying towards them with Crescent rose at the ready, which unnerved Kolbe as he leaped to the right to allow Ruby to hook the nevermores neck

"Incoming!" yelled Kolbe in warning as he crashed landed beside Weiss and Blake both gasping until he groggily stood up in his normal form holding his head in pain until he shook it.

"Did we win?" joked Kolbe as he leaned on a pillar before he followed the group up a flank of stairs finally allowing him to fall and sleep.

"Well this ended very well" commented Kolbe as he, Isaac and Diana sat in silence as the other teams were made leaving Kolbe in thought while Diana patted Sox on his head befoer they were surprisingly called to the stage confusing the three of them until they noticed a human teen who had a smile on her face as she saw the trio, making Kolbe narrow his eyes as he stood between the teen and Isaac who hid a frown before Ozpin spoke gaining their attention.

"Samantha stars, Kolbe Croft, Isaac marks and Diana lake, you four may not have gained a relic but you succeeded in protecting those who were around you, and that is an honorable task. From this day forward you four will be known as SKID, led by Samantha stars." Spoke Ozpin making the four nod before Diana hugged Isaac in excitement until she backed away with a blush before the four went to a dorm with their teams name on it.

"Wow, that was fast to make the door" commented Kolbe as he followed the three inside looking at the decoration design until he bolted for a bed while the others went their now respected beds making themselves comfortable before they desided to decorate with Kolbe being the only one to stay out of the fun.

An hour later

"Whew finally that's done" said Samantha while wiping the sweat from her brow making Isaac and Diana nod as they looked at they're beds until they noticed Kolbe snoring lightly much to there surprise.

"How come he didn't decorate his side of the room?" whispered Samantha before they noticed Kolbe sigh as he woke up scratching his right ear nonchalantly

"It's easy, I don't have any belongings because they were all burnt to ashes" stated Kolbe like it was a regular deal for him while the others gasped in surprise.

"Were you attacked or did you do it yourself?" questioned Isaac as he sat down on his bed across from Kolbe who shrugged

"The white fang attacked me for three years because of my..."ability" to create anything from the slightest thought, they tried to recruit me into they're ranks but I refused with the flip of a finger" said Kolbe while making a gestur with his middle finger making Isaac and Diana gulp while Samantha froze in fear and respect for Kolbe.

"Your the first faunus I've ever heard to do that to the white fang" stated Diana in shock as Kolbe merely chuckled while cracking his neck

"I was planning to join them while they were still doing the protests, but than the leader backed down and the new douchebag came up, I changed my mind, because one of my friends was attacked just for saying what they were doing was wrong." Said Kolbe as he looked down at his feet before he felt his right shoulder patted

"I'm sure, he's in a better place" said Samantha before she noticed Kolbe grin

"He's still alive, but the ones who attacked him arent" chuckled Kolbe as he held his left hand up before his fingers became knife like claws.

"I made sure of it" continued Kolbe as his eyes became blood red until his hand reverted back as the four left the room for the cafeteria where Kolbe was getting odd looks from many students some with respect and others with pure fear.

"So now that we're a team let's get somethig to eat" cheered Samantha after the four had gotten food, which allowed them to sit at a table ignoring the looks that Kolbe was getting until they were joined by teams RWBY and JNPR all having smiles.

"Hey Kolbe, smart thinking with the Nevermore" praised Yang while Weiss nodded in agreement making Kolbe shrug casually before he turned his head with a sigh until he felt Pyrrah's gaze on him.

"if you want to know how that stinger felt just ask" said Kolbe halting all conversations as he looked to a stunned Pyrrah who nodded in guilt.

"Yes please" she whispered while the rest of the group looked at him in shock

"It felt like hell to say the least, It just barely hit my heart" said Kolbe much to the others shock as he simply smiled.

"I'm just glad to be alive right now" added Kolbe before the conversations slowly went on with Kolbe silently eating until he noticed team CRDL watching from a distance until they turned around.

'This should be interesting'

**Thank you for reading i hope people are satisfied without me taking the glory from ruby so please stay tuned for more chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

Everything was quiet, too quiet. To put it more simple it was so quiet it made the most silent animal of the world look like a whisper, that is… until Kolbe heard a whistle from team RWBY's dorm, making him take a fighting stance while Isaac and Diana followed suit, minutes before Samantha jumped to her feet with while aiming a rifle with brown patterns.

"False alarm, uh, I think" said Diana as she frowned looking to Isaac until Kolbe picked up the school uniform, and making his way to the shower, leaving the others.

"Well he didn't complain much" commented Samantha until she could hear music over the running water, making the team sneak to the door and put their ears against the wood, surprised to hear Kolbe singing with the music.

"…_You give them all you got and you give them a little more_

_And never even know what for_

_They feed and they suck until you're unconscious_

_It's never enough, they kill your subconscious_

_I'm ready to die_

_Will you kill what's left of me to stop the bleeding?..." _

"He's not that bad actually" commented Diana as she leaned away, before she could hear the singing clearly.

"_Feed them, fucking starve them, keep begging a little more_

_I'm not gonna be your whore_

_Load it, cock it, pull it, refuse to be ignored_

_I'm not gonna fight your war._

_All the distractions kill the compassion_

_Suddenly fame has lost its attraction_

_I'm ready to die…" _

"He turned off the shower, quick back to your daily routines" warned Samantha causing the three to jump to their feet only to trip on one another, making a loud crash.

"What the hell are you doing?" questioned Kolbe as he stepped out of the bathroom, looking down at his teammates with a raised eyebrow, making them jump up to see the uniform.

"Nothing important, just team bonding" said Samantha with a smile, making Kolbe shrug as he left the room towards the classroom, sitting in silence as his ears twitched while his eyes closed, waiting minutes until his team arrived in a rush taking seats around Kolbe.

"Sorry we're late professor" said Samantha with a smile, causing team CRDL to snicker, making Kolbe aim his right ear in their direction, hearing them whispering things behind Samantha's back, making his right hands grow grey in anger until he clenched it tightly, making the black veins recede before he looked up with a frown.

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces!" exclaimed Professor Port as he began walking back and forth

"And that's when we come in, Huntsmen, Huntress, individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask, why the very world!" said Professor port, getting one cheer from a student before that student sat down in silence.

"That is what your training to become, but first a story…"

"Oh my god, I'd rather tear both my ears off than hear this guys voice" groaned Kolbe in silence, making Isaac and Diana snicker and giggle until professor port cleared his throat, making Kolbe shoot up in his seat before turning to see team RWBY giggling at Ruby seeing Weiss almost ready to lose it.

"A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So who here believes they are the embodiment of these traits?" said Professor causing Kolbe to shoot up with a cheer.

"Right here sir!" said Kolbe, stopping Weiss from exploding and getting the attention of Ruby, who blinked as he stood in front of Professor Port.

"Ah, Excellent! This is what we need, warriors up for the task, I suggest you pay attention for the test of strength" said the teacher as Kolbe moved to the small arena in waiting, as Port moved to a cage taller and bigger than he was.

"Are you ready mister Croft?" said Port making Kolbe nod as he took a fighting stance, hearing RWBY and team SKID cheering him on.

"Go get em Kolbe!" cheered Ruby, making Kolbe smile happily as Port broke the lock on the cage, letting two Beowolves out to see Kolbe.

"Bring it ya fur coats!" yelled Kolbe as he charged forward, letting his right hand become knife like claws, striking a paw as it flew towards him until he severed it, leaving him to send it back with a shove, followed by a stomp from his right foot that broke the bone in the flesh making the Grimm yelp in pain until its head was severed after Kolbe touched the ground showing his right hand now a blade up to his elbow, shocking everyone as his eyes glowed blood red until he blinked making them gold.

"**Your next**" purred Kolbe as he manifested a scythe in his grasp, making Ruby awe as the blade became like a chainsaw.

"Awesome!" cheered Ruby as Kolbe swung the chainscythe into the Grimms back as it tried to flee, only to have its blood splatter everywhere until the chain scythe vanished into ash, leaving behind a half bloodied Kolbe who shivered.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke" stated Kolbe as he wiped his arms downward before leaving to get himself cleaned up leaving behind a shocked class.

"We should definitely stay on his good side" said Yang as she looked at the corpse of the Grimm before it was being cleaned by the cleaning grew who also had to keep they're stomach's down.

"I feel sorry for the grimm for once" said Weiss getting nods of agreement before the class was dismissed letting the teams go to lunch until they saw Kolbe sitting on bench was Sox sitting beside him.

"They look so adorable" cooed Ruby with a smile, until she noticed the evil grin of Yang, that made her blush at her sisters words.

"Well My dear sister, why don't we have a talk to your crush" said Yang making Ruby blush even more as she was dragged to Kolbe unnoticed until Sox turned around and barked happily making Kolbe turn and frown in confusion.

"Uh, Hey Kolbe, nice to see you with Sox" greeted Ruby rather nervously, making Kolbe smile as he turned to the dog scratching its ears happily.

"Yeah well, most of the days go by really quick when us to enjoy the good moments" said Kolbe as he turned to the duo who shrugged at his words before Yang softly nudged Ruby to Kolbe, getting a glare from the girl until she turned to Kolbe with a blush before Kolbe stood up with Sox dropping down from the bench and followed after Kolbe, leaving behind a embarrassed Ruby until Yang sighed.

"You my sister have the worst taste in guys" said Yang unbeknownst to them Kolbe heard while walking inside, hiding a blush as he leaned against a wall ignoring the looks of fear and respect as he made his way to his dorm room until he heard team CRDL laughing evilly as he passed a room until he heard Diana cry.

"Hey spotty, why do you freaks keep living?" said Cardin as he pulled Diana's tail, making her yelp as he stomped on it.

"Go back to the forests like your supposed to…" added Cardin

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" yelled Kolbe as he stood behind team CRDL who turned around in surprise as Kolbe glared at each member.

"You again, go back to…" began Cardin until he noticed the room grow cold as the lights dimmed.

"How about this, You and your boyfriends leave my teammate alone and I won't break all of your legs, seem fair?" said Kolbe with a shrug making Cardin scoff as he brought out his Mace, smirking evilly at Kolbe before he charged swinging the mace to the right until Kolbe caught it with ease, shocking Cardin as Kolbe's face ripped apart to show a skull screaming at him in hunger before Cardin fainted in fear, leaving Kolbe growling to the rest of team CRDL until they ran away while dragging their leader.

"You okay?" questioned Kolbe as his face rematerialized, shocking Diana as he had a worried look, making her blush as he helped her up and carry her bridal style to the infirmary after she winced in pain, getting odd looks from students until they entered the infirmary.

"Kolbe, I said I'll be fine, you don't need to keep guard" said Diana after minutes of Kolbe standing at the door way keeping guard for team CRDL.

"And like I said before 'I'm not taking any chances'." Said Kolbe while crossing his arms attempting to look serious which failed miserably as he looked worried before Samantha and Isaac arrived both looking worried as Kolbe stepped aside.

"What happened?" questioned Samantha as she looked ready to fight someone.

"Team CRDL" stated Kolbe as he turned to the door with a visible scowl.

"Where are they!?" yelled Samantha, confusing the three at her anger.

"How should I know, I don't stalk my prey every so often" said Kolbe with a shrug, before he felt himself being dragged behind Samantha who had a scowl.

"You and I are going to show team CRDL who they shouldn't mess with!" yelled Samantha as Kolbe was about to question, going silent until he was thrown onto his feet and follow Samantha, showing a grin as he walked at her side.

"And where do you think you two are going?" questioned a familiar voice that caused Kolbe's grin to flee as the two stopped in their tracks, and turn to see Ozpin taking a sip of his mug of coffee

"Uh, we're…" said Kolbe before he was interrupted by a determined Samantha.

"We're getting back at team CRDL for hurting Diana!" growled Samantha making Kolbe sweat nervously as Ozpin and Samantha had a staring contest.

"You know there is a peaceful way to settle this, little grudge… a show of strength" said Ozpin causing Kolbe to perk up with a smile as Samantha blinked in thought before she herself grinned.

"Alright, tomorrow when we have combat class, me and Kolbe will be their opponents instead of JNPR, alright" said Samantha, making Ozpin think for a moment before smiling.

"Very well than carry on with your other duties, but not hunt down team CRDL, do you understand?" said Ozpin before turning to Kolbe who stood up straight

"Yes sir" said the duo happily.

**What will happen next will Team CRDL bare to be beaten by team SKID or will they suffer for their crimes, stay tuned for next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Caution, may contain ooc Nora don't like the idea? Well deal with it and of course I don't own anything**

The mornings if you could call it that, was normal as always for team SKID, Kolbe would get up early without a hassle and let his team meet him at the class, but his true reason for getting up early was for todays first class, combat training.

"Are you ready for some revenge?" questioned Samantha as she sat beside Kolbe in the classroom, with their instructor Glynda Goodwitch who gave Kolbe a questioning look as he had a black skull mask over his face.

"Oh I'm ready" chuckled Kolbe with an evil sounding tone before the classroom was joined by the rest of the teams which were JNPR, RWBY and CRDL, with Cardin eying Kolbe with fear and anger.

"Alright, today we will test each of our strengths and fighting skills against other teams, the screen above will show the opponents names and Aura levels, whose ever goes into the red is defeated…" said Glynda as she stood in the middle of an arena gesturing her ruler to two television screens that began cycling with images, making Jaune nervous until one of the images stopped on Kolbe, making the blonde gulp as Kolbe grinned under the mask staring at the second screen until it stopped on Cardin Winchester.

"Bulls eye" said Samantha as Kolbe stood up and made his way to the arena, followed by a scowling Cardin who stood before Kolbe with Glynda on the sidelines.

"Alright, I want no live ammo and no killing each other any use of killing attacks will result in disqualification… begin!" said Glynda before the two charged at each other, with Cardin swinging the mace over Kolbe's ducking form leaving his legs open for Kolbe to sweep him under, making Cardin jump to avoid the sweep kick as he brought down his mace, hitting a gauntlet from Kolbe who snarled viciously as he shoved back, making Cardin stagger while Kolbe charged with a harpoon of shadows following his right hand that was outstretched, making Cardin gulp as the harpoon shot toward his head, missing by a hair width until Kolbe jumped with a round house kick to Cardin's face, sending the student spinning to the ground, instantly getting on his feet with a scowl while holding his mace tighter making his knuckles pale.

"That was a dirty trick from a freak" taunted Cardin as Kolbe stood up straight with a relaxed stance, narrowing his eyes at cardin who had a smirk.

"Was that supposed to taunt me?" questioned Kolbe before he made a scythe on his right hand from the ashes, making Ruby awe as the scythe shined in the light with a greyish purple color.

"So let's get started shall we?" questioned Kolbe as he took a running stance with the scythe behind him with the blade aiming upward.

"Whatever, you and your freaks of nature are no better than the grimm we fight!" growled Cardin, making everyone go silent as Kolbe's eyes were hidden by a shadow, making Cardin smirk in making Kolbe lose his cool… until he heard Kolbe speak.

"You say we are animals like the grimm we fight?. Well what do you say if I told you I survived a gun shot from you so called normal people…" said Kolbe with his eyes going ice cold as they made eye contact, making Cardin gulp as he could see the ethereal image of a large snarling wolf behind Kolbe.

"**I WAS ONLY HELPING SOMEONE AND WHAT DO I GET, A BULLET TO THE FUCKING HEAD!**" snarled Kolbe before he lunged forward towards a shocked Cardin who ducked in time to avoid a swipe from the blade, looking up to see his mace severed, followed by a knee to the gut and punch to the back of his head, all of which made a loud and painful crack, followed by a roundhouse kick that sent an unconscious Cardin out of the ring, allowing Kolbe to land on his feet to see Glynda end the match, making Teams RWBY, SKID and JNPR cheer for him as he went to his spot with his team, getting a pat on the shoulder from a shocked Samantha who held a great sword on her shoulder narrowly missing Kolbe's head as he ducked down, turning to the left to see Jaune sparring with Pyrrah after getting on a ring, followed by Kolbe feeling his chest embraced, making him turn to see a worried Ruby, utterly shocking him.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all the things you did" said Ruby more in a whisper, getting a saddened smile from Kolbe who held her hands until he dived to the floor with Ruby in time to avoid a flying Russel who was sent away by Isaac's foot.

"Hey, watch where you send people Sam!" yelled Isaac playfully, making the girl blush while shrugging as she ripped her weapon out of the floor, walking to the team before she noticed Kolbe being hugged by Ruby protectively while suffocating him.

"Can't… breathe" wheezed Kolbe before he felt himself hit the floor, making him groan while Ruby apologized with Isaac and Ren with Ruby twiddling her fingers.

"I'm fine" stated Kolbe with a smile before the class was dismissed after Diana brutally knocked out Sky lark, leaving Dove out of the torment/spar, letting teams SKID, JNPR and RWBY make their way to the cafeteria of which held the other students who sat eating their lunches gingerly.

"So what your saying is true, you survived a gun-shot to the head?" questioned Jaune thus getting everyone's attention with Kolbe stopping in his tracks at all the eyes looking at him in shock with Kolbe's breathing slowly increasing until he felt Samantha and Diana guide him to a large table, followed by everyone else with Nora being surprisingly silent with a look of worry.

"Do you want to talk about it or…?" began Weiss until she heard Kolbe sigh while shaking his head, looking to the others who had a look of worry

"Let's just say, it was one of Roman's guys who robbed the bank I was held hostage in" said Kolbe, looking down before looking back up to see everyone on the table leaning forward... a little too much.

"Ever heard of personal space?" said Kolbe making everyone lean back in an instant with Nora blushing, more than Ruby, who had a cookie in her mouth.

"That doesn't really explain the abilities you have" said Weiss with a calculating look until Kolbe held out his right hand, flexing his fingers that slowly went into a coal grey color before fire sat in his palm, stunning everyone as the flame went into a sickly green than to a pale blue before he extinguished the flames.

"Whatever I think of, it will become reality, and it also got me in trouble until I blocked off that part from my power" said Kolbe which got him confused looks from the group until he had a small blush.

"What got you in trouble?" questioned Pyrrah before she noticed the nervous smile with Kolbe scratching his head.

"I may have had a perverted thought until I blocked that out" said Kolbe before he was sent flying by Yang who had Blake and Ruby trying to hold her back, making team SKID flinch, turning to the crack in the wall to show Kolbe embedded into the wall with small cracks.

"Yang you killed Kolbe!" yelled Ruby in panic while Yang blinked in shock while looking at her bloodied fist.

"What are we gonna tell Ozpin?" questioned Nora frantically, surprising Ren of her newly made attitude, that is until he noticed the empty embedment in the wall making him blink until he noticed a healthy Kolbe sitting alone with an apple, sporting a bruised right eye that was slowly healing.

"Uh, I don't think you'd need to worry about Ozpin" said Ren while pointing to Kolbe who sat in silence, making Yang sigh in relief with Nora, making Ren look even more confused this time with Pyrrah who noticed the faint blush on Nora who went back to her hyperactive attitude with Kolbe chuckling silently, eating his apple like nothing happened.

Ze next day

"So, there we were in the middle of the night-"It was day"- We were surrounded by Ursa- "They were Beowolf's"- Dozen's of them!" said Nora with Ren correcting her story of what she described as a dream, which made little sense to Team SKID who sat in silence, it had been an hour after they had another sparring match this time with jaune vs Cardin and guess who fell down *Jaune*,back to Nora's story or dream whichever one it was.

"Two of them" said Ren

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a butt load of Lien out of Ursa skin rugs" said Nora with a proud smile with her arms crossed, sneaking a look to Kolbe who had a smirk with his head down.

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now" said Ren with a gesture of his hands, making Kolbe chuckle while putting a piece of paper in front of his face with a bloodied mouth drawn screaming with his eyes peeking through the holes.

"It would be nothing like what I dream of" said Kolbe while looking at the duo, noticing Nora blush which confused him as he put the paper down with a frown.

"Are you okay Nora?" questioned Kolbe with a look of worry, making everyone stop there tasks and look at her, making her blush more while nodding silently with a forced smile, allowing everyone to return to there tasks, with Blake reading, Weiss filing her nails and Diana and Ruby arm wrestling, followed by silence until Pyrrah spoke.

"Jaune… are you okay?" said Pyrrah while moving to look at Jaune who flinch a second after his name was called turning to see Pyrrah.

"Oh yeah, Why?" said Jaune while looking at his plate, making Kolbe scoff.

"It's just you seem a little…" said Ruby with her hands spinning around each other.

"You seem a little down, Is what Cardin did getting to you, because if it is I can break his legs and let him crawl home" said Kolbe

"Guys I'm fine, seriously. Look" said Jaune, putting up an unconvincing smile

"Bullshit, it has something to do with Cardin doesn't it?" said Isaac with a bored look with Diana, making Kolbe scowl in annoyance until they heard chuckling from team CRDL who were sitting around Velvet, making Kolbe scowl in hatred with his mouth becoming skeletal until he noticed the scared look from Ruby, making him relax as he made his features normal, sighing before he exploded into a cloud of ash that shot towards Cardin who Yelped as his head was slammed to the table, startling velvet at the sight of Kolbe snarling.

"And what would you be doing to my friend, **weakling?**" growled Kolbe as his skeletal grin appeared, making Cardin freak out at the sight until he was thrown over Kolbe's shoulder, letting Kolbe relax his features to show a savage grin towards the rest of team CRDL who coward in fear, well Sky did at the sound of Cardin crashing into an empty table.

"If I find out you three did anything to Velvet, expect to see me again, only I wont be there for idle chit-chat, **NOW SCRAM**!" growled Kolbe of which made the team run at his command, leaving him alone with his friend who had a thankful smile.

"Thanks Kolbe" said Velvet as Kolbe ruffled her hair, making her blush as he chuckled, looking to Diana and Isaac to see them give him thumbs up, followed by Samantha who smiled until he became an ash cloud again and flow into his seat like nothing happened catching on with Pyrrah and Jaune's conversation which was up to the part with Pyrrah reminding him of the rocket powered lockers with everyone looking at him

"I didn't land far from the school" said Jaune

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask" said Pyrrah, making Nora and Kolbe lean forward.

"We can break his leg's like Kolbe suggested/ Can we please break his legs?" said the duo, making everyone look at them both with confused looks while Ren and Pyrrah had looks of amusement at the two blushing.

"Guy's Really it's fine, besides he's…" began jaune until Isaac spoke.

"A total dick muncher who needs his legs broken… painfully" said Isaac with a predatory smile until he felt Samantha squirt his face with water.

"bad Isaac" said Samantha with a playful smile with Isaac pouting.

"Shaddup" said Isaac of which made the teams laugh and giggle before after an hour did the teams sit in Professor Oobleck's studies with Kolbe silently sleeping through the class until Isaac nudged his left shoulder, making the teen groan in defense until his ears were flicked, waking him up with an annoyed expression as he was lead out of the class, thankful he was allowed to sleep through the class until he stopped to lean against the wall with his arms crossed, focusing his hearing to the room not notcing Pyrrah waiting outside with him.

You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it…" said the teacher with Kolbe groaning as he saw a blur zoom by, followed by Jaune who was about to be shoved by Cardin until said teen was flipped to the floor by a quick thinking Kolbe.

"Well hello, Cardin didn't see you there' say you look really comfy on the floor, say do you want me to get you a pillow?" said Kolbe with a mock smile as he walked over Cardin's hand towards Jaune who looked at the teen in shock, while Cardin glared at his head while holding his hurt hand.

"You know, I really will break his legs" said Pyrrah as Kolbe stood by them with his arms crossed.

"I'm thinking of breaking his neck!" muttered Kolbe which the two heard,

"What, the world would be a better place if people like him never existed" said Kolbe with a shrug, making the duo sigh, before Pyrrah had an idea.

"I have an idea" said Pyrrah, grabbing the two males hands and dragging them to the roof, which was dark with the stars sitting above.

"Why was I dragged along?" questioned Kolbe as the two approached the side of the building.

"Uh, Pyrrah I know I'm having a hard time but I'm not feeling that depressed" said Jaune with Pyrrah panicking at his words.

"I can always be a farmer or something" added Jaune.

"No, that's not why I brought you up here, And you just followed willingly Kolbe" said Pyrrah who made said teen hold up his hands in defense.

"What? I was bored and decided to follow" said Kolbe as he stepped towards the ledge, looking down to see the floor, looking at the landscape until he heard Pyrrah leave, leaving him alone unnoticed as he heard Cardin chuckle evilly.

"Oh Jaune, I couldn't help but over hear you two in my dorm room. So you snuck into Beacon huh?" said Cardin with a smirk while crossing his arms.

"Say Jaune I never expected you to be such a rebel" added Cardin until Kolbe chuckled.

"And who invited you, did you win your way into Beacon or did you just bribe your way here" said Kolbe as he stepped towards Jaune with his arms crossed.

"I completely forgot you were here" said Jaune in shock

"So go back to your boyfriend's I'd say you could get in with the guy with blue hair" said Kolbe with a confident look as Cardin scowled.

"So a freak is standing up for a weakling, seems normal to me" taunted Cardin of which made Kolbe snarl, watching as Cardin stepped back to the ledge at the sight of ethereal wolves walking around the duo as Cardin made a run for it, leaving the two alone.

"Please don't tell anyone" begged Jaune of which made Kolbe chuckle with a smile.

"Dude, we're friends, I would never sell out my friends for anything" said Kolbe with a proud smile which made Jaune relax.

"Though, I would tell Pyrrah you're sorry and take her up on that training offer." Added Kolbe which made Jaune gasp and speed off, making Kolbe shake his head with a smile.

"Boy what have a I changed"

**Yeah that's done, thank you for reading hope you enjoyed this couldn't think of anything else so I changed my idea of the pairing with Ruby so I decided to go with Nora… oddly enough so please stay posted for other chapters to come**

"**That's what she said" *giggity***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I own nothing but my idea's

"_Please don't tell anyone" begged Jaune of which made Kolbe chuckle with a smile._

"_Dude, we're friends, I would never sell out my friends for anything" said Kolbe with a proud smile which made Jaune relax._

"_Though, I would tell Pyrrah you're sorry and take her up on that training offer." Added Kolbe which made Jaune gasp and speed off, making Kolbe shake his head with a smile._

"_Boy what have I changed"_

Present

The night was comforting as Kolbe sat on the roof after Jaune went to his team room, letting him enjoy the scenery with a smile and bottle of water he took from the food court, whistling a toneless tune with a smile until he felt his scroll ring, making him pull it out to see the caller ID was Ren, confusing Kolbe as he answered the call, letting him see Lie looking though the camera.

"Yo what's up Ren?" questioned Kolbe with a smile while getting a nod from Ren.

"I'm well though I wish to speak with you privately since This is something about you" said Ren, getting a shrug from Kolbe

"I'm on the roof of the building, meet you here when you get here" aid Kolbe before Ren nodded and hung up leaving Kolbe on the roof in silence before he pulled out his phone and head set, placing the headphones in his ears and scrolled through the phone until he found a song.

For today Molotov.

It was a good song to Kolbe, with him nodding his head softly to the music which was half way through the song until he changed the song to another which was by Zomboy and the song was "Outbreak".

"I can hear the music from here" said a voice, making Kolbe pause the song and turn to see Ren standing at the door in his usual clothing, making Kolbe jump to his feet with a smile.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" questioned Kolbe with a smile until he noticed the tired smile on Ren's face as he shook his head.

"I was just wondering if you noticed" said Ren with Kolbe raising an eyebrow

"Notice what?" questioned Kolbe as he dashed in front of Ren in a cloud of ash, making the teen smile.

"Nora" answered Ren, making Kolbe frown in confusion which made Ren deadpan.

"Are you really that dense?" said Ren while making Kolbe blink still in confusion with Ren sighing.

"I've known Nora since child hood and I know when she likes someone" said Ren before he was held by his shoulders by a surprised Kolbe

"You're not joking are you?" questioned Kolbe in a frantic voice, surprising Ren at his fearful tone, nodding a "No" of which made Kolbe release him, looking at the floor in thought until he had a smile.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow, how does that sound" said Kolbe with a smile until he noticed Ren missing, making him look around until he sighed.

"So that's what Commissioner Gordon feels like" muttered Kolbe as he made his way to the door and make his way to his dorm, halting his footing as he noticed Isaac and Samantha hugging each other while Diana was playing with her Scroll.

"What the heck did I walk into?" questioned Kolbe with confused look, making Diana look up from her scroll and shrug.

"Them two were making out" she said getting a pillow from the two blushing teens with Kolbe chuckling softly while moving to the bathroom, taking a shower before coming back out and dropping onto his bed with instant snores.

The next day.

The teams were sitting on the regular table where they spoke and gossiped… only with Nora being the silent one beside Ren while sneaking glances towards Kolbe who was eating a bowl of cornflakes, listening to the group gossip until he looked up to see Nora divert her eyes with a nervous smile, making Kolbe smile unnoticed as he sent a tendril of shadow to the right, snatching an apple from an oblivious student.

"Hey Kolbe, did you do your homework last night?" questioned Pyrrah, making Kolbe look at her with a blank look until he shrugged, tossing the apple with the shadow towards himself catching it without look and roll it to Nora who blushed as he smiled until he noticed Ren smirking in approval.

"Hey, we're going to Forever fall forest today, maybe we should make haste eating and hurry" said Samantha, making Kolbe pout while quickening his pace.

It had been an hour after the teams/class were taken to Forever fall forest, with Kolbe staying at the back of the group, focusing his hearing at the sounds of birds and rustling bushes, preparing to separate from the group before CRDL until he heard Glynda speak.

"Yes students the forest of Forever fall is indeed beautiful, but we're not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Said Glynda before stopping, letting Kolbe see a teen walk into Cardin with the jars clicking together, whistling as Cardin glared.

"Each of you is to gather one jar worth of red sap, however this forest is full of the creatures of Grim so be sure to stay by your teammates, we will rendezvous back here at four o' clock , Have fun" said Glynda, letting the students get their jars while Cardin pulled the teen

"Come on buddy, let's go" said Cardin while dragging the teen away with his team, making Kolbe narrow his eyes before he heard a bark, making everyone turn to see Sox running to Kolbe.

"Hey buddy!" cheered Kolbe as he kneeled down, scratching the dogs ears as it sat in front of him, barking as it went to Nora and Jaune, sniffing them before walking ahead of team SKID who held their own jars, with Kolbe focusing his hearing at the surrounding area, shrugging the feeling of being watched for now as he approached a tree putting the jar down while extending his right hand to the right.

"Uh, what are you doing?" questioned Nora as she and Ren approached team SKID, making Kolbe flex his fingers before flicking his hand out with knife like claws, making the two gasp as he swiped the tree and leaving four deep gashes.

"I prefer my weapons than the schools" said Kolbe as he held the empty jar under the gashes that were leaking the sap until he heard Sox run around Pyrrah and Jaune, making them smile as Kolbe filled the last of the Jar.

Setting himself against a tree after filling another jar, scratching Sox's ears softly until he was joined by Nora who had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Nora…" said Kolbe as the girl sat beside him, looking at him with a blush as he smiled.

"Who do you like?" said Kolbe, making Nora stutter with a blush, making Kolbe blink in surprise as Nora gulped in nervousness as she turned to him.

"W-well, um, h-he has a cute pet, and… he has cool hair and ears" said Nora, fighting the blush while playing with her fingers making Kolbe smile softly as Sox shook his head before perking up at the sudden sounds of rustling bushes, causing Kolbe to leap onto his feet in a defensive stance, making Nora stand with her hammer Magnhild ready for action.

"What is it?" questioned Nora in her normal attitude, making Kolbe sniff the air until his eyes went wide as he pulled Nora from the spot she stood which was now layered with large bone like harpoons, making them both pale.

"Shit! its an Harimogura, Nora find Good witch, I'll try and lure the Grimm away" said Kolbe, causing Nora to hesitate before running off, leaving Kolbe in the clearing in silence as he scanned the surrounding area, narrowing his eyes before he leaned back in time to avoid being impaled by five bone harpoons, but the tree wasn't so lucky as Kolbe followed his actions with a cartwheel to the right, avoiding more harpoons before he made a ash shield in front of him, making him grunt as he felt a barrage of missiles hit it before it stopped.

Letting Kolbe peek around the shield until he heard two thuds behind him, making him leap up to avoid a large four clawed palm, making him crouch after landing to see a humanoid black echidna with a white ponytail of spikes. (AN: It is based off of Zoroark from pokemon)

"Well you are one ugly fucker" Kolbe spoke before he again dodged a barrage of spikes, catching the last one in front of his face.

"Holy shit that was close" said Kolbe in a hasty voice before he ducked under another barrage of spikes, getting an annoyed snarl from the grimm until it charged head on towards the teen, opening its jaws to bite but not expecting what came next.

"**Hulk smash!"**- BOOM- the Grimm didn't even know what hit it as it staggered backwards from a crater that had the indent of its head, making it look up to see Kolbe flexing his right hand before he stood straight.

The two fighters glared at each other for minutes until the Grimm scoffed, making Kolbe blink in surprise as the grimm went to the bushes until it turned to Kolbe looking into his eyes for minutes until it sniffled in mockery before walking back into the bushes, leaving behind a confused Kolbe and Sox who was surprisingly unharmed in the action.

"Well… that was som-" said Kolbe until he was embraced by a tight hug from behind, making him turn to see Nora with Ren and Yang behind her along with Glynda who surveyed the area until her eyes went wide towards the spikes.

"Mr. croft, Nora has told me you two were ambushed by a Harimogura, is that true?" questioned Glynda as she turned to Kolbe, making the teen nod before he noticed Glynda blink in shock.

"How did you survive against a grimm with an intellect of a human?" questioned Glynda of which she gained confused looks from the students until she sighed and fixed her glasses.

"A Harimogura is a Grimm that originated from an experiment to help humans and Faunus understand the Grimm by injecting humans with grimm blood, the few who survived the tests underwent extreme mutations that caused the experiments to shut down the first day, the survivors than began to go into a feral state and live in the forests. It is also said that if you beat a Harimogura it, you will gain its respect… but that's all that was reported seeming though the ones who gain its respect flee" said Glynda, noticing the surprised look of Kolbe before he shook his head.

"I'm going to pretend I know what happens, so what happens if the one who gets its respect gets more, like companionship?" questioned Kolbe, making Glynda shrug which was out of character even for her.

"Well if it is gone we sho-" was what Glynda said before they heard a scream, making them turn and run to the source to see team CRDL fleeing from an Ursa that was crawling to a downed Cardin who was fearfully crawling away, seeing the Ursa's right paw lift up for a strike, only to have Kolbe appear out of nowhere and knock it back with a shoulder charge, tumbling into a barrel roll while the Grimm crashed through four tree's before it stopped and groggily stood up, glaring at the Faunus teen who glared back until he turned back to Cardin with golden eyes of anger.

"Cardin. Fuck off before I decide to let this thing eat you" said Kolbe with such KI Cardin almost pooped himself while running away, leaving Kolbe alone against the grimm until Nora stood beside him.

"I want in on some fun too" said Nora before Kolbe could question, making him shrug before the two took a fighting stance with Kolbe manifesting a double-sided axe on his back, holding it lazily as the three combatants stared off waiting for the imaginable round ring to go.

'ding ding!' thought Kolbe before he and Nora charged forward, both taking each side of the grimm which looked between them both, thinking of which one to attack. Settling with Kolbe for now.

Swiping for Kolbe's head was the first thing it did of which made Kolbe spin while bowing forward, letting the paw fly over followed by Kolbe striking upward, hitting the Grimm's hip while Nora front flipped over a paw with the help of her Hammers explosive strike, allowing her to knock the right shoulder out of place, making the grimm cry out in agony at its broken shoulder, snapping its jaws at Nora who blocked it but was sent to the floor after being head butted down, making Kolbe run to her aid until he was backhanded to his back, making him panic as the grimm reered back to feast on a frozen Nora… only to have an unlikely savior which sent spikes into one of the Ursa's eyes, making it cry out in pain as it crawled back as the Harimogura ran to Nora's aid hissing at the Grimm in defense, making the ursa snarl until it felt a full strength punch from Yang, sending it to Kolbe who instead of the axe had a hammer with a large cube the size of a car at the ready.

"Eat this furball!" snarled Kolbe as he swung, hitting the Ursa full force as it skidded across the floor until it stopped, allowing Kolbe to drop the hammer and run to Nora who was being helped up by the Harimogura softly until he hugged her protectively, making Nora blush as she hesitantly returned the hug until they heard the Ursa stand up slowly.

"Are you serious?" whined Yang, preparing to fight until she heard the clicking of fingers, followed by a stream of black lightning towards the Ursa, confusing her until it was obscured by black flames, making her turn to see Kolbe glaring with his right hand outstretched with his fingers in a clicking motion until he sighed and dropped down to one knee.

"Whoa that caused a migraine" groaned Kolbe while clutching his head shakily until he felt a pair of lips touch his, making him open his eyes to see Nora's face with him excited in joy until he felt tired.

"Good night" laughed Kolbe before falling unconscious, making everyone chuckle and giggle softly until Glynda turned to the Harimogura with suspicious eyes, making it look right back at her until the spikes on its back receded, showing brown fur as it slumped down with Sox licking its cheek happily.

"Oh, Ozpin is going to find this amusing" groaned Glynda with her hand rubbing her eyes

Minutes later.

"I don't know if I should find this amusing or shocking" commented Ozpin as Glynda, Kolbe and the Grimm stood before him with Sox running around the creature like they were good friends.

"Trust me, I wasn't even expecting this" said Kolbe while scratching the Grimm like it was a pet, making Ozpin and Glynda blink in surprise.

"Well it seems to trust you enough to let you pet it without fear, but that leaves one question… what will we do with your friend?" questioned Ozpin, getting Kolbe to ponder the thought before he smiled.

"Will it be possible to make an enclosure for Akuma?" questioned Kolbe, confusing the duo and Grimm

"Akuma?" questioned Glynda with a raised eyebrow, making Kolbe shrug

"It's demon in a different language, and quite frankly demons are cool to me" said Kolbe with a smile, making Ozpin sigh

"I'll see what the architects will think after hearing that we have a tamable grimm in our backyard" said Ozpin with a smile that he got back from Kolbe.

An hour later

"YOU WHAT!?" was what could be heard through out the entire academy of Beacon which led to the team of SKID which was in shock as Kolbe stood at the doorway with Akuma behind him with a loose collar on.

"Blame this guy" said Kolbe pointing to Akuma who pouted jokingly while looking to the right, ignoring the looks from Diana and Isaac before it crawled to Kolbe's bed and sit at the legs, making everyone dead pan as it made itself comfy in one go.

"Well, that was interesting" commented Samantha with a smile.

"I better not get fleas" warned Isaac which made everyone laugh.

**And thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter please stay tuned for more chapters so **

**ciao**

**PS I also don't own Fullmetal alchemist though the idea has popped up in my mind a lot lately**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I own nothing but my idea's **

The room of Team SKID was silent as the members were in deep sleep, getting a soft snore every so often until Kolbe woke, again earlier than his team who were snoring, making him smile at the sight of Samantha and Isaac hugging in their sleep, making Kolbe frown as he looked towards Diana who had a sad expression in her sleep, making Kolbe stand up from his bed in his sleeping shorts, silently walking to Diana before lightly shaking her shoulders which made her grumble, making him shake her again with an angry look on her face as she stared tiredly at her teammate.

"What is it?" grumbled Diana, annoyed by Kolbe's smile.

"I was thinking you and me could go to vale, get a better partnership since Isaac and Sam have already done that" whispered Kolbe, shrugging as he kneeled down as Diana sat up to show wild hair, making Kolbe stifle a laugh as Diana stood from her bed to show boxers and a bra, making her blush while moving to the bathroom and leaving Kolbe alone, looking to see Isaac and Samantha still sleeping, making him shrug as his sleepwear shed into ash that spread over his body and become clothing. He wore a black long sleeved skintight shirt, black jeans and converse shoes, moving a hand through his hair, resulting in a sleeked back style while his ears stood proudly on his head, followed by his glasses before waiting at the door silently.

Listening to the shower running while sorting through his phone before putting it back in his pocket at the sound of the shower stopping, making him wait five minutes more before Diana emerged from the bathroom in her normal attire, only with black shorts and fingerless leather gloves, and her hair was held back in a pony tail.

"Let our day begin!... right after breakfast" said Kolbe in a cheerful tone as the duo made their way to the food court, both surprising the employee's who quickly got over their shock as the two students sat at a table, eating silently until they were joined by Ren and Nora who smiled as she saw Kolbe, walking up behind him and kiss his forehead happily.

"Good morning Nora" said Kolbe as he returned a kiss, making Diana look down in silent sorrow getting the attention of the three students.

"Hey, Whats wrong?" questioned Ren, getting Diana's attention, making her blink as she regained her composure.

"It's nothi-"

"No something is wrong, I could tell by the look you had in your sleep before I woke you" interrupted Kolbe, making Diana blush with a look of depression.

"It's just everyone has someone to love and I have nothing… just like my child hood" Diana said with untold sadness that made Kolbe look at her in worry, looking down himself until his thoughts were halted before they could begin by Diana.

"But I wont let that stop me from living my life, I'll just keep going no matter what" said Diana with a smile of determination that made Kolbe chuckle, looking at his wrist which had a watch.

"Hey we gotta get going, the Bullhead could take off without us" said Kolbe with an urgent voice, making Diana scoop up her breakfast before following after Kolbe after he kissed Nora's cheek while moving to the exit, making Nora wave with Ren as the duo left the cafeteria and make their way to the docks, seeing a Bullhead waiting.

"Halt thee Bullhead!" yelled Kolbe making the pilot turn and jump away as the two jumped into the aircraft.

"Jeez Kolbe, a little warning would have been nice" joked the pilot as Kolbe somehow managed to flip on a seat with his head on the floor.

"Oh shut up Greg, can you take us to vale, oh and can we do the skydrop?" said Kolbe with an excited tone, making Diana frown.

"Whats a sky drop?" questioned Diana who paled at the grins from Kolbe and the pilot.

An hour later above the city of vale.

"Are you crazy!?" yelled Diana as Kolbe leaned out of the plane, smiling as he could see all the alleys and roads below in miles, turning to Diana with a smile.

"Depends. IS it crazy or full blown insanity?" yelled Kolbe in mischief, making Diana blink as she could imagine Kolbe falling.

"Please tell me you have a parachute!?" questioned Diana as her hair blew with the wind, shielding her eyes as Kolbe shrugged, approaching Diana and giving her a tracking device.

"When the Bullhead lands follow the signal and you'll find me, Alright!?" said Kolbe with a smile, making Diana nod hesitantly as she put on a watch around her left wrist, looking up to see Kolbe salute before leaning back, making Diana reach out to him, only to stop and watch as Kolbe spun happily.

Laughing insanely before he activated a wingsuit gliding towards the ground before reaching out to a lamppost and spinning before dropping onto the street in a dizzy spin before shaking his head to clear his eyes, blinking before casually walking through the street until he came upon a book store, entering to see shelves of books.

"Hello and welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun, what can I do for you young man?" said the store owner, making Kolbe take in the mans features before smiling.

"Just browsing, say do you happen to have the next installment to ninja's and love?" said Kolbe before he stood at the counter, getting a nod from the man who made his way to a shelf and hand it to Kolbe, making Kolbe smile, reaching into his pocket and bring out a bag of Lien.

"I'm not a fan of wallets" stated Kolbe with a shrug, getting one back from Tukson as he went to the entrance to the store, putting the book in his back pocket while looking around the street, narrowing his eyes before casually making his way to a café store, ordering a hot chocolate before waiting.

Five minutes or more later.

Kolbe had just ordered two more hot chocolates after finishing his fifth one, taking a sip from the ordered beverage before someone sat across from him, making him look down to see Diana with an unamused look on her face.

"Hello" greeted Kolbe while handing the drink to his teammate, making her lose the angry look that was replaced with look of forgiveness if you look past the still lingering angry features.

"You are the most craziest person, I've ever met to literally jump out of a Bullhead, _miles_ above the ground. What could possess you long enough to screw up your head?" said Diana in an angry tone, only to serve by Making Kolbe chuckle in amusement.

"You don't know anything about my life before Beacon, so you would think jumping out of a Bullhead would look like a jumping castle" Kolbe all but laughed at Diana shocked look.

"What else could you do to make that stunt look like a jumping castle?" questioned Diana, looking at Kolbe as he took on a thinking look, looking up in thought until a look of remembrance appeared on his face.

"Well I almost caused a tower the size of the one at Beacon to explode" was what Kolbe said, but to Diana it was something completely different.

"You blew up Beacons tower!?" yelled Diana, making Kolbe and several others flinch at her outburst.

"No, none of that ever happened" said Kolbe in defense, making Diana relax while moving her gaze to the left causing her to point.

"Hey its team RWBY" said Diana, making Kolbe turn to see Yang and Blake talking

"Let's go join them shall we" said Kolbe, jumping over the railing of the café shop in seconds, shocking Diana of his speeds as she followed unnoticed by passerby until she was walking beside Kolbe who waved to Blake, getting one in return while Diana got a high five from Ruby.

"What's up?"

"We were just preparing to help with the Vytal festival, you?" said Ruby with a smile.

"Nah, not into that stuff, too much happiness" said Kolbe with a bored expression as he looked at the decorations, turning to see a shocked Weiss.

"How could you not like the Vytal Festival, A festival dedicated to every cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades a tournament, oh the amount of organizing and planning for this event is simply breathtaking!" declared Weiss before doing a ballerina spin and walk towards the docks, making Kolbe yawn while stretching, making Ruby and Diana giggle as the group followed after Weiss.

"Was she saying something fun or boring?" questioned Kolbe in a tired tone, making Yang snicker

"Quiet you" shushed Weiss, making Kolbe roll his eyes

"Remind me why we're spending our afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" questioned Yang as the group turned to watch a boat dock

"It smells like fish"

"You're lucky your sense of smell isn't that of a wolves, It took me ten years just to get used to the smell… and keep my lunch down" said Kolbe with a shiver, muttering the last bit to himself before following the talking group until Ruby spotted a dust store in pieces, making Ruby lead the group to investigate.

"What happened here?" questioned Ruby with a worried look, making Kolbe crawl under the yellow tape unnoticed while sniffing the area with Diana and Blake watching him in panic as he picked up a piece of glass with his knife claws, squinting his eyes at it before putting it back where it was and sneaking back into the group.

"You thinkin' the uh, white Fang" said the officers, making Kolbe blink

"It was the White fang, I can practically smell animals" muttered Kolbe as he turned to the street.

"The white Fang, What an awful lot of degenerates" scoffed Weiss making Kolbe look in panic as he saw Blake prepare to speak.

'What's your problem?"

"My problem?. I simply don't care for the criminally insane" stated Weiss, making Kolbe growl

"The White Fang isn't just a bunch of Psychopath's, their just misguided" stated Kolbe after calming down, making Weiss turn to him with a frown.

"Misguided. They want to wipe Humanity of the face of the planet" said Weiss with a arguing tone as she stepped towards Kolbe who had his arms crossed.

"And what you just said strengthens my declaration, people like you who treat Faunus like animals are the reason they want to wipe out humanity, so next time, choose your words lightly, and plus I also smelt a bit of eye liner, so it must have been that Torchwick cross dresser" said Kolbe with a triumphant smirk as Weiss shut her mouth.

"Yeah, he's got a point, besides they never caught that Torchwick guy we ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him" said ruby as Kolbe turned to the shop, blinking before his golden eyes became dark purple, allowing him to scan the area again before returning them to their gold coloring.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the white Fang are a bunch of scum, Faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal" said Weiss, making Kolbe scowl while resisting the urge to behead her.

"That's not necessarily true…"

"hey stop that faunus!" yelled a voice from the boat, making the group turn to see a teen with blonde hair, white shirt and blue jeans shorts.

"Thanks for the ride guys hehe" said the teen before jumping from the boat

"You no-good stowaway" grumbled the sailor as the Faunus hung from a lamp post with a monkey tail while eating a banana.

"Hey, a 'no-good stowaway' would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" yelled the teen before avoiding a rock from the police

"Hey, get down from their this instant!" ordered the officer before a Banana peel landed on his face, followed by the faunus leaping off of the lamp and run up the stairs from the dock with the police in pursuit, running by the group as time slowed down, with him winking at Blake until he saw an annoyed look from Kolbe, making the teen pale with a look of recognition as he sped off.

"That freaking idiot!" muttered Kolbe

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes" said Yang, making Weiss preparing to run until Kolbe sped by her at the speed of a car, making her stagger before running after the Faunus that Kolbe seemed to know.

"Sun Wukong, When I get my hands on you I will carry you back to Anastasia myself!" growled Kolbe as he swung into the street with the blonde Faunus gulping as he ran faster than the police, followed by Kolbe shoving by the officers who tumbled over, making Kolbe look back in time to see Weiss run into an orange haired girl, leaving him alone in Pursuit until he leaped upward towards the roof of the buildings, making the blonde teen turn around to se if he was still being followed, slowing to a walk with Kolbe silently dropping behind him with his arms crossed.

"I guess he doesn't know I visited last week" stated the teen, turning around to see Kolbe, making him yelp as he was lifted up off the ground with Kolbe leaping to the rooftop with a screaming teen.

"Now, we're going to have a long Discussion." Said Kolbe before dropping the teen on a pipe for a seat.

"For example… Why the fuck didn't you call me when you were visiting our adopted family?" said Kolbe with a smile, making the color to the teens face return.

"I guess it slipped my mind" answered Sun with a shrug

"Yeah well I can't talk either… It's good to see you again dude" said Kolbe with a brotherly hug, getting one in return from the blonde until they stepped away.

"So, you got into Beacon huh, Anna would be proud" said Sun before the duo heard beeping from Kolbe, making said Teen pull out his scroll.

"Hey I'll give you a tour at Beacon" offered Kolbe with a grin, making Sun shrug

"I was gonna head their anyway" he said before the duo made their way to the docks.

Five hours later.

"And this is the statue of Beacon" declared Kolbe with a wave, making Sun yawn until his foot was stomped on, making him curse while hopping on one foot, glad no one was around due to it being night.

"Jerk"

"Ass"

"…"

"…"

"How are we friends?" questioned Sun before the duo started to laugh softly, looking at the statue before Kolbe's wolf ears twitched, making him turn around before Sun pulled him into the bush as Blake came running with a sad look, making Kolbe blink at the sight of tears as she looked up to the statue.

"I guess the Ice queen said something hurtful" Sun said, making Kolbe look at him to see a Genuine look of worry, making him look back to see Blake untying the bow on her head slowly.

Making Kolbe and Sun step out of the bushes with Kolbe walking up behind Blake in silence.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow" said Sun with a smile, making Blake turn around to feel a hug from Kolbe, making her eyes water as she returned the hug.

"I'll be right behind you" whispered Kolbe after an hour of Blake sobbing and falling asleep, making Sun carry Blake to Kolbe's emergency Bullhead in silence.

"You think she'll choke me when she wakes up?" questioned Sun with Blake hugging his arm in her sleep.

"I hope not" answered Kolbe as the aircraft took off smoothly.

"So what's the plan now bro?" questioned Sun as he set Blake in a soft chair while he stood beside Kolbe.

"Simply, We investigate why the white Fang are stealing Dust, but where would we start looking?"

"When I was taking a ride on the ship, I heard about a large shipment of dust was coming in from Atlas, a huge Schnee carrier" said Sun with his arms going out in a wave.

"Well, we better start looking than" Kolbe said with a grin.

**And thank you for reading, feel free to Review about what you think and or liked about this chapter, in any case enjoy your day or night depending where you are. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I own nothing **

The docks were silent in the night as two figures were prone on a roof, one, a female faunus watched in silence as the other figure a teen male with wolf ears scanned the area twice with Purple glowing eyes, making him scoff as he stood up.

It had been two days after waiting for the shipment of Dust and already Kolbe was beginning to doubt Sun's intellect, and where was Sun right now anyway.

"Did I miss anything?" came the blondes voice as the two spun to see him land in a crouching position.

"Not really, They've off loaded the crates from the boat, now their just sitting there." Blake answered with a shrug, making Kolbe hold his right hand out before a stick off ash flowed out of his trench coats sleeve, confusing Blake until it took on the appearance of a Bor rifle, a Polish bolt-action 7.62x51mm NATO caliber sniper rifle.

"Do you even know how to shoot?" questioned Blake as Kolbe kneeled down, loading a magazine into the rifle and cock it, turning to her with a grin.

"I hit fifteen targets with one shot once" he said which shocked Blake as Sun nodded.

"He kept calling himself the reincarnation of Dead shot back than" sun stated with a shrug, before holding out two apples to the duo

"I stole you some food" offered Sun before Kolbe hit him across the face with the but of the sniper.

"I told you to use the money I gave you, you idiot!" growled Kolbe in a comical fashion, making Blake smile while shaking her head.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Weren't you in a cult or something?" retorted Sun who in turned got an adorable angry face from Blake

"Okay too soon" Sun said in a panicked voice before the silence was broken by the sound of rushing wind and… Air craft engines.

"Sun I'll take back my doubt of your intellect" Kolbe said in an apologetic tone as he got ready to shoot.

"Oh no" Blake said with disappointment in her voice

"Is that them?" questioned Sun as Kolbe looked through the scope.

"Yep, its them, They need to remodel their armor, too medieval" said Kolbe with amusement in his voice .

"Your enjoying this way too much aren't you?" questioned Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha are you kidding me, I've been dying to go on round 200 with these guys, this will be like an earthquake" said Kolbe with an excited tone as he saw more and more members file out, which meant more target practice for him.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" sun said with a tone of pity.

"No, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right" answered Blake with disappointment present in her voice.

"hey, What's the hold up, We're not exactly much of the inconspicuous thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try and pick up the pace" ordered Roman torchwick, making Kolbe snarl as he stood up.

"This isn't right, the White fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that" Blake said before pulling out Gambel shroud, making Kolbe and Sun flinch.

"Hey wait what are you doing?" questioned Sun as Blake dropped down, making Kolbe growl as he aimed the Sniper near her in over watch, seeing her sneak up behind Roman and put the blade against his neck, making Kolbe smirk as he fired a shot at the white Fang member, thanking himself after he put the silencer on before shooting, listening to Roman talking until he froze.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo? The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman said with a smirk

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation!" ordered Blake before Kolbe was lit up by a watch light, making him roar with fangs on both his top and bottom jaw growing, giving him a more feral look as he ran for cover in a small cloud of ash, easily losing the spot light that went searching for him, allowing him to move back to his spot until he looked around for Sun.

"Sneaky little prick!" muttered Kolbe as he took aim again to see Blake sent flying by an explosion.

"Blake!" Kolbe Yelled in worry, throwing the sniper away as it exploded into ash that followed after Kolbe who ran to the side of the roof, dropping down to the ground, making him close his eyes in concentration before he sank into the ground like it was water.

"Whoa this feels weird" grumbled Kolbe as he felt every living thing walking above him, making him focus on Blake's movements before his eyes opened to show pale grey.

"**IT'S SHOW TIME!" **Kolbe yelled before everyone stopped as the ground shook violently, making Roman duck under a swipe from Blake after Sun joined the fray, allowing him to look up and see the scariest thing in Remnant, A giant stood proudly in stone armor, making the fighters pale as the Giant held a familiar scare hammer on its shoulder.

"**Ha it worked!**" Kolbe cheered as he backhanded a Bullhead, making his presence in the world known as his size decreased so he stood the same height as the Grounded bullhead, looking up in time to reach out and catch a container that was meant to crush Sun and Blake.

"Is that the best you've got Roman?" laughed Kolbe as his human sized form emerged from the shoulder, looking down to see a shocked Blake and Sun, making Kolbe laugh until he felt something trickle down from his nose, making him touch the spot to see blood on his fingers.

"Huh, so that's what happens if I ignore the migraines, but that's done with, So let's smash things up!" said Kolbe before he sent a command to the stone giant that threw the crate at a Bullhead, making it fall into the ocean while the stone Giant prepared to strike again until Kolbe was sent flying by a missile, resulting in the stone giant crumbling into pieces

"So much for that idea" groaned Kolbe as he leaned up from the ground, rubbing his head in pain until he noticed Roman aiming his cane at his head.

"Hey!" yelled a familiar voice from afar, making Kolbe look to a distant building to see Ruby with crescent Rose at the ready.

"Well hello red, isn't it past your bed time?" mocked Roman, not noticing Kolbe's form darken as the ash slowly shrouded him, hiding the bright bluish green light within, getting Roman's attention after firing his cane, making him raise an eyebrow before the ash exploded in neon blue colors, leaving a standing figure in the center of the explosion, shocking Blake as Kolbe stood still, examining his hands that were covered in silver robotic looking gauntlets that had square stereo speakers vibrating, followed by him looking at his chest that also held the speakers only these were round, making him feel his head that felt like a helmet more than fur.

"_Oh yeah, this will work just nicely_" Kolbe spoke with a robotic cheerful voice before he spotted the orange haired girl only with swords floating behind her and acting as a second pair of limbs that protected her from the White Fang members, and if you could see Kolbe's face, his bottom jaw would be on the ground until he shook his head as the bullets being shot from the Bullheads fired at the girl made Kolbe's eyes glow righter as his wrists summoned Techno glyph's, making his helmet's face plate that was styled like ironman's morph into a smirk as he sent a Light pulse **(That's what I'm calling the attack, to describe the appearance of the attack, its like Fetch's bolts from Infamous only their perfect circles of techno circuitry)** Back to the combat, Kolbe mange to make one of the Bullheads fly off course into the ocean, while the girl Cut/Blown one into two pieces, flying over Ruby's head while she watched in awe until she saw the last Bullhead fly away from Penny, not noticing Kolbe leap into the air while spinning, summoning a small tornado until it crackled with lightning, making Roman pale as the Bullhead was ripped apart as Kolbe seemingly floated in the air off balance, waving his arms around before he was sent flying by a piece of the air craft. Making him cheer as he looked up into the sky beside the girl who looked at him with an emotionless face.

"_High five for robot girl_" offered Kolbe with his right hand up for a five, making the girl smile awkwardly while giving him the five followed by him laughing before passing out.

An hour later

The cops had arrived shortly after the battleground on the Docks settled down, with Kolbe still unconscious with Sun and Blake watching over him protectively, making Sun draw a mustache on the face plate, making Ruby giggle while penny smile awkwardly before Sun was sent flying by a punch from Kolbe, letting the metallic liquid melt from his clean face as he woke up with a grumble, turning to Sun who hid the marker behind his back until Ruby giggled before they spotted Weiss and Yang approach them, making Kolbe stand up while cracking his back before noticing a bandage.

'Why am I covered in bandages?" mused Kolbe as he ripped the white cloth from his back, making the medic panic until they saw the wounds on Kolbe's back heal in seconds, confusing Kolbe until Ruby cheered for her team being reunited, making Sun pull him into a group hug with Weiss silently protesting while Ruby blushed at the contact.

"Cant… breathe!" gasped Kolbe before punching Sun softly, making everyone laugh.

**This chapter had to be really quick to write because I was on a tight schedule, so please hope you enjoyed and have a nice day ta ta.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The arena was silent as a male figure stood in the centre with his eyes closed, his wolf ears twitching at the slightest of sounds, he wore a long, black-purple and red coat with "_Born from the ashes_" sewn across both shoulders underneath he also wore a zip-up hoodie underneath this coat, a black navy muscle-shirt with the kanji resurrected beneath that, and a pair of dark purple pants ,and to his right was also a male who had bright green long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket, underneath the coat he wore a bullet proof vest with ammo clips running down his torso, he also wore Cargo pants with knife holsters he also wore converse sneakers like the male beside him. Their objective: Go on a round of nonstop holographic Grimm.

"Alright Just like we practiced… Hey Glynda can you start the round!?" yelled the first teen as he looked up to show pure golden eyes that focused on a middle aged woman who wore white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings she also wore black boots with brown heels, and a tattered cape that was purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

"Is Isaac ready this time?" she spoke through an intercom, making the teen to turn to his friend who nodded with a grin, saluting with two fingers before the teen looked up and did the same salute Isaac had done, getting a sigh from the woman who pressed a button, illuminating the area with a forest clearing, making the two take on fighting stance with their respective weapons with Isaac holding two triple barreled revolvers while the wolf teen had his hands in a clawing motion.

{Round One Commencing} Motionless In White - Contempress (feat. Maria Brink)

"How's Nora been Kolbe, gotten to second base yet?" questioned Isaac as he scanned the area, spotting three bushes rustling to his right while the teen known as Kolbe sighed in annoyance.

"Isaac, keep your mouth shut please" Kolbe said before he shrouded himself with black ashes, making Isaac turn and grin, aiming his revolvers to his left and fire hitting a holographic Beowulf signaling for Kolbe to charge at an Ursa head on, shocking whoever was watching the ash shot forward in a human form with a blue aura around it, attacking with Ninjato forming in its hands, stunning the Ursa as Kolbe sent another ash copy as the other shot back to him, this one being more taller and muscular, sporting a large square hammer that it swung upward and doing the same as the one before while a smaller one zoomed by, running on all fours with a human form, swiping with its hand like they were claws, leaving deep gashes on the holographic Ursa before the ash figure zoomed back to Kolbe who held two Scythes, swinging at the Ursa that took a defensive stance, failing as the scythes effortlessly cut into its arms and shoulder, looking up to see a larger scythe stab into its head, allowing Kolbe to rip the scythe from its head and move to the Beowolf pack Isaac was dealing with rather well, turning to see Kolbe vanish and reappear with two large Sickle decapitating four Beowolves who fell terminated, followed by Isaac shooting past Kolbe while said teen threw the sickles past Isaac, impaling two Beowolves before Kolbe yanked on chains that brought the sickle back to his hands making them weapons break into ash the floated in the air before turning into two sawed off shotguns, shooting what was left on his side while Isaac finished off his side, satisfied he holstered his revolvers and turned to Kolbe with a smirk, making Kolbe panic as a Beowolf jumped up from behind Isaac, preparing to defend his friend until said teen saw Isaac spin with his right hand covered by a red aura, sending a right hook that set the hologram in flames killing it slowly.

"TIME!?" yelled Isaac as he looked up, seeing Glynda check the clock, blinking in surprise.

"3 minutes and sixty seconds!" said Glynda with the two high fiving before they made their way to the exit, greeted by team JNPR and the rest of the members of SKID, with Nora hugging Kolbe with a kiss, laughing softly as he lifted her onto his shoulders, waiting for team SKID and JNPR to walk, allowing Kolbe to morph his attire into the school uniform, whistling before Sox came running to his side, followed by Akuma, the tamable Grimm that now wore a spiked collar, walking silently beside Kolbe while scanning the area before Team JNPR went to the cafeteria.

"I'll see you later puppy" said Nora, kissing Kolbe's forehead before dropping down and run to her team, leaving team SKID on their way to their dorm, with Kolbe separating from the Group

"Hey Kolbe, when you see Ozpin tell him I said hi" said Samantha as Kolbe walked beside Sox and Akuma, both being quiet as they emerged from the building, looking up to see the tower.

"Well, let's see what he called us for" said Kolbe before he began walking, making Akuma run to his side as Kolbe entered the building, making his way to the elevator with his two comrades in tow. Letting Kolbe stand with his arms crossed before Akuma turned to him.

"Is there a reason for him to call for you, Kolbe?" the Grimm hybrid spoke with a feminine voice, making Kolbe shrug while Sox tilted his head until the elevator door opened to show Ozpin sitting at his desk, letting Sox and Akuma walk to the left side of the office before sitting down.

"Hey Ozzy" greeted Kolbe as he approached his father figure, getting an annoyed yet amused sigh from the man.

"We discussed about you calling me that Kolbe" said Ozpin with a smile until he brought out a scroll, confusing Kolbe until a video appeared on the scroll.

"I don't really believe but I'm just making sure that I'm not seeing things" Ozpin said as he passed Kolbe the scroll, looking at it before he saw a familiar looking dock, making him go into panic mode until he controlled himself until he saw himself snarling at the light before the video skipped to him dropping from the crate and sink into the ground skipping again to show the stone giant, than to the lightning one he took, making him pause the video to look up fearfully at Ozpin who had a plain look on his features, making Kolbe sweat nervously as he looked at Ozpin.

"I believe that this will stay between you, me and the ones who witnessed your newly discovered abilities" said Ozpin, making Kolbe prepare to object until Ozpin continued.

"I'm not saying you have to give up on being a hunter, but we have to keep it a secret, because the people who find out about this will no doubt attempt to bribe me or kidnap you, Kolbe, you are like a son to me, and your safety is my top priority, And I don't want you to be taken, do I make myself clear?" said Ozpin, looking to Kolbe who had a worried look until he nodded with a sad look.

"But that is too late for the warning since the Headmaster Ironwood had seen you fight, and has also asked to meet you in person" added Ozpin, making Kolbe look even more worried.

"I'm not gonna be taken away am I?" questioned Kolbe with a nervous smile, getting a chuckle from Ozpin.

"No of course not, He just wants to see a demonstration of your abilities, and speaking of abilities have you discovered what your semblance is yet?" questioned Ozpin, taking a sip from his coffee.

"No not yet, but my other abilities have been growing the more things I imagine" stated Kolbe with a shrug, getting a raised eyebrow from Ozpin who set the coffee mug down.

"And do you care to demonstrate?" said Ozpin, causing Kolbe to close his eyes before they snapped open followed by ash flowing out of his sleeves and moved behind him, confusing Ozpin until they became military weapons, making Ozpin blink in shock as Kolbe looked to his right to see the weapons, making him gawk before they flowed back into his sleeves, making him look at Ozpin who blinked every once and a while until he spoke.

"And you discovered this the night you were-" was as far Ozpin went until his scroll beeped, making the two look at it as Ozpin held it.

"We'll discuss this later, you are free to have lunch…" said Ozpin, letting Kolbe turn to walk to the elevator until Ozpin spoke.

"Oh and Kolbe-"said Ozpin with Kolbe turning around.

"Tell Nora I said hello" said Ozpin with a smile, getting one back from Kolbe

"I'll be sure to do that" said Kolbe as he stood in the elevator, waiting for Akuma and Sox who ran inside, sitting silently as the doors closed.

"He seemed to take your abilities calmly" said Akuma with an amused tone of voice, making Kolbe look down and shrug, making Akuma sigh with a roll of his eyes before the door opened, showing Glynda stopping at the sight of Kolbe.

"Mr. Croft" greeted Glynda

"Goodwitch" said Kolbe stopping briefly until they heard an explosion from the dining hall building, making Kolbe and Glynda look up to see Yang flying upward.

"Oh dear" said Glynda, slumping down as Kolbe and Akuma snuck away towards the Bullhead where the pilot was just leaving until he noticed Kolbe walking towards him.

"Hey Kolb, what's up?" questioned the pilot with a smile.

"Oh you know the usual, Friends cause problems, finished reading my Book, and so on… Oh and can you take me to vale please" said Kolbe with a smile, making the older man sigh with his head slumped down.

"Get in" was all he said, getting a cheer from Kolbe who stepped on the vehicle.

"An hour over Vale

"This never gets old for you doesn't it?" questioned the pilot, looking at the back of the Bullhead to see Kolbe leaning out the bay door, leaning back in with a smile.

"Nope, never has never will, stay safe" said Kolbe with a salute, leaning out of the Bullhead before freefalling, shrouding his body with ash before it formed a screaming skull where his face was, laughing hysterically, holding out his arms before the jump suit attachment to his coat sprouted, allowing him to direct his descent, spinning before he flew above the streets of Vale, seeing pedestrian's point and look at him until he made a parachute from the ash, allowing him to casually continue walking on the street until he came upon the book store of Tukson, only something was off; the lights in the store were off when they should be on and the store open.

"I have a bad feeling about this" mused Kolbe before he zoomed to the door like a blur, reaching for the door and slowly open it, making his eyes widen as the store was ransacked.

"Tukson!" yelled Kolbe as he ran to the back of the store, sliding over the desk and into the next room after, looking around frantically until he froze at the sight of Tukson beaten to an inch of his life, making Kolbe dash to the man.

"Tukson?" said Kolbe in a frantic voice, trying to wake Tukson until the Faunus gave up and sat still, making Kolbe look around for medical supplies until he remembered his abilities.

"God damn it" growled Kolbe in worry as his hands crackled with blue lightning.

"Wake up Tukson!" growled Kolbe as he sent a soft punch into the Faunus' chest, getting a soft gasp as the wounds on Tukson seemed to heal instantly with Kolbe jumping back with the left over electricity moving through him until he shook It off, seeing Tukson look around in fear until he saw Kolbe balance against a wall.

"Kolbe?" said Tukson as the teen shook his head to see the man.

"Wow that actually worked" he groaned before passing out.

"You are one strange kid Kolbe"

"Oh shut up" growled Kolbe with a grin as he looked at the bookseller who held a hand down to him which he gradually took before he caught two scents in the air.

"Do you smell that?" questioned Kolbe as he scanned the room, sniffing again before his eyes became golden with him zooming out of the shop, leaving a confused Tukson, shrugging before he cried anime tears at his shop.

"Come on, I swear I had- there" muttered Kolbe before he stopped at a complete stop as he sniffed the air, snarling as he leaped into the air sniffing as he walked on the roof before again coming to a complete halt with a scowl.

"Damn it!" growled Kolbe as the trail seemed to vanish, looking down to see faint footprints

"So much for my nose" said Kolbe before he felt a smile crawl onto his face.

"I never thought I'd say something like that"

**Chapter eleven finishd bitches, have a nice day**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I own nothing**

The office was silent for Kolbe, he may have looked calm and ready for the headmaster Ironwood, but on the inside… He was freaking terrified to make a mistake and disappoint everyone, but his companion Akuma renamed Chi, seemed to know his nervousness surprisingly, making him smile at her antics which was her balancing a ball on her nose, he chuckled happily until he heard Glynda and Ozpin speak.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels" scolded Glynda which made Kolbe snicker

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man, but yes those are a bit of an eyesore" Ozpin slightly agreed before the elevator beeped, making Kolbe pet Chi's head before standing up and approach Ozpin's desk.

"Come in" said Ozpin as he stepped by his desk, followed by the elevator opening to show a man well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin to say the least, he wore a white overcoat with a gray undercoat, red tie and a white glove on his right hand.

"Ozpin" greeted the man with a smile

"Hello general" replied Ozpin as he stood patiently

"Please drop the formalities" said the man as he and Ozpin stepped towards one another before shaking hands

"Its been too long, and Glynda it has certainly been too long since we last met" said the man

"Oh James, I'll be outside" said Glynda before making her way to the hall way where the elevator stood in, making Kolbe clear his throat nervously as Chi rolled her eyes while lying down

"Well she hasn't changed a bit" said the man before he looked to see Kolbe leaning against the desk in silence.

"So this must be the boy I heard about, nice to meet you young man" said the man who Kolbe nodded to.

"Salutations" greeted Kolbe which gained a surprised look from Ironwood before his attention went back to Ozpin who was making himself coffee.

"Aside from my adopted Son, what has brought you here from Atlas, Head masters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal festival" said Ozpin

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year, besides with you hosting, I thought this would be a good opportunity to catch up"

"I can certainly appreciate having quality time with friends, however the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned" said Ozpin as he moved to his offices chair, making Chi walk to his side silently, making Kolbe look panicked as Ironwood blinked in surprise.

"Well, concern is what brought them here" said Ironwood, moving his gaze to the man who was and still is his friend.

"I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult" said Ozpin with Chi moving back to Kolbe who lightly smacked her head, making her look up with narrowed eyes while he poked his tongue out at her.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men" said Ironwood, getting a sigh from Ozpin

"We are at a time of peace, shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression " Ozpin gestured to the fleet flying outside his window

"If what Qrow said was true than-"

"If what Qrow said is true than we will handle it tactically, it's the Vytal festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you not scare people by bringing hundreds of soldiers half way across the continent" Ozpin interrupted with Kolbe looking worried

"I'm just being cautious"

"As am I, which is why we'll continue to train the best huntsman and huntress' we can" said Ozpin with Kolbe looking down to Chi who had a sad look until he ruffled her head, making her roll her eyes.

"Believe me, I am-" said ironwodd as he began to walk to the office door until he stopped

"But ask yourself this…" said Ironwood as he turned around to look at Ozpin

"Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" said Ironwood before continuing towards the elevator

"I hope they never have to" said Ozpin with a worried look as Kolbe looked from the door to Ozpin until he broke the silence

"Okay, May I ask what the heck just happened, I thought I was brought here to show Ironwood what I could do?" said Kolbe with a confused look, making Ozpin look up

"That is for another day, but for now I need to ask for one thing" said Ozpin as Kolbe sighed.

"What is it you want from me?" questioned Kolbe as he made a chair of ash, making Ozpin look at him

"I want you to bring back an old friend, after what you said after bringing back mr. Tukson has made me really concern, and I'm also sure it will help strengthen a families bond once again" said Ozpin with Kolbe's eyes widening.

"You mean Summer, But I thought she was stated MIA, No one told me she was dead!" said Kolbe, bringing his hands down onto the desk with his eyes glowing red.

"Kolbe, I know how much you cared for Summer, she was like an older sister to you and I know it, so plea-" was as far Ozpin got in his sentence until Kolbe held up a hand with a genuine smile.

"You didn't need to ask" said Kolbe before he left the office, making Ozpin smile as he sat alone in silence.

An hour later

The hallway was silent as Kolbe walked through it, his destination, team RWBY's dorm, why, well because he wanted to ask for permission to help two sisters, his thoughts were interrupted as he turned down a hallway to see Ruby falling down after running into a girl with mint green hair beside a teen boy with gray hair, making him walk down the hallway until he caught the scents, the ones from Tukson's shop, making him spin around with narrowed eyes as he continued walking, turning around to see the two students beside a woman with black hair and orange eyes, making him stiffen as they locked with him stopping as the woman looked at him with her own narrowed eyes before Kolbe caught a scent of the boy who walked by, making Kolbe freeze.

"You" Kolbe whispered to watch the three walk down a corridor to the left, allowing the woman with black hair to look at him again, making her eyes widen as his glowed blood red until she lost sight due to the wall.

"We may have a problem" said Cinder as she looked at the two, making them frown in confusion.

"What's the problem?" questioned Mercury

"Was it the wolf boy?" added Emerald

"Yes, but he had a look of recognition when he looked at me, we'll need to keep an eye on him incase"

"Yes ma'am" said the two in silence

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANd short chapter I apologize I finally have my internet back with no interruptions but I will have longer chapters so please feel free to review and yeah, have a nice day or night**


	13. paint the town

Chapter 13

**I own nothing but my idea's so shat up and enjoy this one**

To say Professor Port's classes were fun was completely impossible, want to know why? Because both Kolbe, Isaac, Nora and Samantha were sleeping unnoticed with Nora leaning against Kolbe who had an arm around her shoulder, making whoever looked at them smile and snicker before the bell went, making both Kolbe and Nora shoot up

"Pancakes/ Pies"

"One day" Kolbe heard Yang say as she walked by a depressed Jaune who had his head on the table, making Kolbe stretch while Nora yawned, running off to Ren who was waiting beside Pyrrah who had a smile as Kolbe stood up, shedding the school uniform which was replaced by a long, two-tailed coat which had zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, black jeans and blood red converse sneakers.

He began to stroll through the academy grounds for minutes, preparing to make his way to his teams dorm until he ran into Sun and his friend Neptune, making Kolbe listen to them until he decided to tag along with the two climbing up to RWBY's room, shocking Neptune as Kolbe merely _walked_ up the wall, snickering while Sun and Neptune climbed the closest tree with Neptune gulping while slipping until the trio found themselves at team RWBY's window in a discussion, hearing Blake talk as Kolbe kneeled down above the window before Sun hung with his tail around the tree branch.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning" said Blake with Kolbe and Sun listening intently

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that knows practically everything going on in vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard" said Yang with her arms crossed

"Great we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found, Let's do this" said Ruby with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah!" cheered Sun, making the girls turn to him and step back in surprise

"Sun, how did you get up there?" questioned Yang

"Ah it's easy I do it all the time" said Sun, making Kolbe smack his head, finally making his presence known.

"You do what!?" yelled Weiss.

"I climb tree's all the time" said Sun, making Weiss narrow her eyes as Kolbe stepped in upside down, seemingly sticking to the roof

"Are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" questioned Sun as he followed after Kolbe landing on his feet

"We are going to investigate the situation… as a team" said Blake

"Sorry guys, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to" said Ruby with a look of apology

"Pfft, that's dumb, we should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune and Kolbe" said Sun with his Thumb gesturing to the window, making the girls lean out the window to see the Blue clad teen.

"Sup"

"How did you even get up here?" questioned Ruby

"I have my ways, seriously though can I come in, we're like really high up right now" said Neptune, making Kolbe roll his eyes as Neptune was helped through the window.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss, Sun, Kolbe you two can go with Blake, and Neptune… " said Ruby before pushing Neptune towards Yang, making the blue haired teen wink at Weiss.

"You can go with yang since she doesn't have a partner, everyone good?" continued Ruby

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang, after all she is your sister" said Weiss with a nervous giggle while Kolbe and Yang watched Neptune rock back and forth like a rubber statue until Yang stopped him.

"But Weiss who would go with you then?" said Ruby, making Kolbe palm his face slightly

"Well I guess Neptune could go with me" said Weiss, followed by silence.

"She does have a point" whispered Sun while leaning to Blake, making Kolbe snort with a laugh with Ruby before said girl dragged her teammate out of the door.

"Well, let's go hunting" said Kolbe with a grin

"I wish you luck Neptune!" yelled Kolbe after he along with Blake and Sun left the room, making their way to the docks.

"Why are we at the emergency docks?" questioned Blake as the trio stood outside, making Kolbe walk forward with his back towards them until he presented a pair of cubic keys.

"I asked for an upgrade to my Bullhead, But now I call it the Reach!" declared Kolbe before an explosion was heard after he pressed a button, making Blake turn around until she looked up to see a humanoid vehicle with jet wings on its shoulders, landing in a crouch as the chest opened up to show a control panel, followed by three seats beside it, making the two gawk as Kolbe casually approached, leaping to the control panel.

"Well, come on, we're on a tight schedule aren't we?" said Kolbe with a laugh, making the two Faunus shake their heads before climbing up to the seats, making Blake sit back as seatbelts wrapped around her tightly but not enough to hurt her, followed by the robot's chest closing.

"Attention all passengers, please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at allll times" said Kolbe with a grin.

An hour later

It had gone dark quickly after Kolbe and the others arrived in the streets of vale, making Kolbe pout as he was told to leave the robot in a secret landing bay, but back to more important matters, the trio stood at the entrance of an alleyway, keeping themselves hidden as Blake peeked around the corner, seeing two teen Faunus and an elderly man guiding them inside through a door, making Kolbe snarl as he leaned back.

"This is it" stated Blake as she turned to Sun

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can smell every kind of animal in there" growled Kolbe

"I'm just gonna take your word for it" said Sun with his hands held up in a defeated motion as the trio moved to the elderly man, frowning at the sight of Kolbe's eyes until he allowed them to move on.

"New recruits, keep to the right"

"I don't get it, if you believe what your doing is right why hide who you are?" questioned Sun as Kolbe continued forward, making his hair color change into a neon green, followed by his skin going pale.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Said Blake

"Grimm masks, that's kind of dark" said Sun as Blake took the mask before noticing Kolbe waiting for them, tapping his left foot impatiently, preparing to walk before turning back to Sun.

"So was the guy who started it" added Blake before walking again

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you" said Sun sarcastically as he followed after Blake and Kolbe, making the wolf teen pull up a hood that hid his masked features as he walked among the too hopeful Faunus, looking around to see Blake and Sun ahead of him before he saw a Lieutenant White Fang member.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" said the man before Kolbe looked to the Right to see Roman Torchwick, making his eyes glow blood red behind the mask

"Thank you, Thank you, Please hold your applause" greeted Roman, making Kolbe clench his fists before his anger was halted by a woman.

"What's a human doing here?" yelled one of the recruits, making Kolbe tilt his head

"Glad you asked deary, Now I'll be the first to admit humans. Are the worst, Case and point, So I understand why you would like to see us all locked away now, Better yet, killed. But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control; the people pulling the strings; the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government; military; even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room" said Roman as Kolbe's eyes drifted to the little girl to his left, making his eyes widen as the curtain of the White fang fell to show a Mech, making Kolbe scoff, while getting the attention of a few Faunus.

"As some of you may have heard this right here, is Atlas's newest line of defense to all the scary things in the world, and thanks to my employer, we manage to snab a few before they uh, hit the shelves. Now many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east, if you rather stay in the city, that's fine, but if your truly ready to fight what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you" said Roman

"Any questions?" said Roman getting cheers from the crowd

"New recruits please move forward!" requested the Faunus from before, leaving Kolbe, Blake and Sun in their place as the faunus walked forward like they were told, making Sun panic as Roman noticed them two but not Kolbe.

"Time for the lights to _**fall!**_" said Kolbe as Blake shot the power box, making him, laugh demonically as he ran to the nearest window, breaking through as he heard robotic sounds, looking to the right to see Sun and Blake running.

"Yo wait up!" yelled Kolbe before he was sent flying over a roof after being kicked by a robotic foot, flying past Blake and Sun before he crashed into a wall.

"Okay that hurt" grunted Kolbe as he staggered out of the human sized hole in the wall before feeling his head grabbed and thrown, forcing him to run.

"Everyone we need back-" said Blake before she was interrupted by Sun screaming "Big robot, its really big".

"I'll cal my robot!" yelled Kolbe as he leaped away while the group ran ahead towards the freeway, followed by the Robot.

"Well, time for robot battle" said Kolbe as he brought his left wrist up with a digital keyboard.

"Initiate plan B!" declared Kolbe with a grin.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse.

"**Plan B…**!"was the gruff robotic response as two sky blue lights came to life, illuminating reach as its armor took on a more human like face plate, looking up before the Jet wings sprouted out with its thrusters roaring for flight.

"**Initialized**" .

Back to Kolbe.

"Come on hurry up damn it!" growled Kolbe as he sped over the rooftops below the freeway, looking up to see cars flying and blue laser bolts, making Kolbe snarl until he heard a sonic boom, making him turn to see his robot land and run beside him, opening its ribcage to the controls that Kolbe leaped to.

"Let's get this party started!" cheered Kolbe as the ribcage closed, allowing him to take full control, leaping upward until the thrusters activated.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kolbe as he flew into view, shocking Yang who was on her motorcycle, regaining her train of thought as Kolbe flew forward until he hovered above the road.

"**Let's settle this, robot to robot!**" yelled Kolbe, preparing to fight until Weiss dropped down, layering the road in ice that made Roman's robot slip and fall off the side, much to Kolbe's disappointment.

"**Weiss!**" said Kolbe before he dropped down after it, seeing Ruby alone until the rest of team RWBY landed beside her.

"Freezer burn" declared Ruby before she and Blake leaped back, leaving Yang and Weiss in the middle, making Weiss layer the ground with Ice while yang leaped into the air with her Ember Celica punching down, shrouding the area with a mist.

"**My turn!**" cheered Kolbe as the robot lunged forward with a right hook, making roman's robot stagger, before Blake and Ruby severed its left arm followed by Yang jumping on the back and punch it until the robot flew back through a pillar and crash into another, leaving yang falling before she was punched back.

"Yang!" yelled Blake in worry, being reassured by Ruby just as Yang punched an incoming… _Punch _that Roman failed to accomplish, followed by yang Shattering the other arm.

"**Time for the finishing move!**" declared Kolbe as he saw Yang kicked back, allowing his robot to keep Roman's still with punches while avoiding kicks himself.

**Warning, unknown projectile!- **"Thank you" said Kolbe before he made the Robot duck in time for yang to fly over his robot, sending a powerful punch that literally broke the rest of the robot into pieces, leaving Roman in one piece.

"Just got this thing cleaned...!" growled Roman, dusting himself off until he noticed a red dot on his chest, making him look up to see Kolbe's robot's right arm aimed at him with three missiles at the ready.

"Fire!" ordered Kolbe before his robot and yang both fired their weapons… only to be blocked by the same little girl Kolbe noticed at the White fang Meeting.

"Ladies, wolf, Ice queen" said Roman, getting a "hey" from Weiss as Kolbe followed after them with his robot walking behind.

"Always a pleasure, Neo if you would" said Roman, making Kolbe halt as the Girl bowed, followed by Yang rushing forward with a right hook

"It's an illusion!" yelled Kolbe as Yang made contact, and prove Kolbe was right as Neo and Roman shattered like glass, making them look up to see the duo in a Bullhead before flying off, making Kolbe turn to his robot before it fell due to power exhaustion.

"Damn it" muttered Kolbe as he leaped to the power core, fixing it until he and Ruby remembered something.

"Hey, Where are Sun and Neptune/ where are the two idiots?" said the duo.

Mean while

"They're probably fine right?" questioned Neptune

"Probably" said Sun, preparing to eat until the ground shook.

"SUN!"

"We may want to run!"

**And chapter 13 done thank you for reading have a nice day, and please feel free to review and please no insults**


End file.
